A Bit of Both
by epicluna
Summary: Gary and Misty are both in love with Ash, and as usual, Ash is oblivious! Who will he choose? Palletshipping and Pokeshipping, with Contestshipping and a bit of Rocketshipping :D there may be some Ikarishipping, but who knows!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first (but not last!) Palletshipping / Pokeshipping fanfiction! Don't be offended by any of the material in this story :)

This story is rated M, suitable for people over 16. :D

Pokemon belongs to the awesome Satoshi Tajiri. I in no way own Pokemon or its respective... er... things? :D

Pokemon is awesome! :D Thanx for reading!

CHAPTER ONE

1

Ash sat on the windowsill in his room, looking out at the garden. His Pokemon (Corphish, Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Glalie, Sceptile, Aipom and some others) were playing with Tracey's Pokemon, Venonat, Scyther and Marril. Ash sighed as he watched them all. They looked happy, mixing with his old companion's Pokemon. Corphish, especially, loved making new friends. Ash opened the window a little more to let in a better breeze. It was summer – he had come home to Pallet Town for a few weeks to see his mom (Delia), Professor Oak, Tracey and his Pokemon, but something wasn't right. The sun was out, but there were large shadows cast across the lawn, making the world look cold and uninviting. The Pokemon were quieting down, with only Aipom running around with Ash's old hat in his hand. Ash shivered despite the warm room. Summer was great, but not like this. _"I wonder what's missing…" _Ash pondered.

May entered the garden carrying a tray of drinks, followed by Delia and Brock, who were talking excitedly about washing-up or something homely. Ash laughed quietly. Brock adored homey things like that – he had a bunch of brothers and sisters at home, and he had to look after them when their mom and dad were out. May and her brother Max had come to visit Pallet Town too, taking a break from Hoenn. Dawn, Ash's normal travelling companion (along with Brock) had stayed in Sinnoh with her mom for a few weeks while Ash visited his home. May set the drinks down on the table and laughed at Aipom, who was pulling faces at Glalie to make him laugh. She pulled her Pokeballs from her belt and threw them in the air. Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Glaceon and Wartortle came out, announcing their names and striking poses. May bent down and patted them all, then let them run off to play with the other Pokemon.

Max, May's brother, came outside too, pulling a big bag of Pokemon food. Tracey ran towards him and helped him drag it onto the patio. Ash noticed Professor Oak looking at Delia with a weird expression in his eyes. Ash's mom certainly did look nice – she wore a floral summer dress and a gardening hat, with matching sandals. The only withdrawals were her washing-up gloves! Ash smiled.

_"They'd make a cute couple…" _he thought, looking back at his Pokemon absentmindedly. He frowned. There was an absence of someone… a Pokemon? Ash sat up suddenly. _"Pikachu…" _he thought frantically. He scanned the garden for the electric Pokemon, but he was no-where to be seen. So THAT was what was missing! Ash lurched down the stairs, almost breaking the banister with the force, and ran outside, yelling Pikachu's name. May turned round with a surprised look. Brock laughed and stopped Ash with his arm.

"Take it easy, Ash! Who are you looking for?" Brock smiled.

Ash began to shake slightly with anxiety.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, pushing Brock aside and darting for the trees on the other side of the garden. May folded her arms.

"Ash, calm down! I'm sure Pikachu will turn up somewhere!" she frowned. Blaziken walked over and spat a fire ball at Ash with a cheeky grin. May looked at the starter Pokemon, laughing. Max came over and watched Ash run around, foot on fire, but still looking for his best friend, Pikachu.

"Ash, Pikachu will be fine! Why are you this upset?" Max asked. Ash turned round, eyes on fire. May, Max, Brock and Tracey jumped, sweat-dropping. Ash looked even scarier than when he was possessed by the King of Pokelantis!

"He's my best friend! When I started my Pokemon journey, we stood by each other! If he's been captured by Team Rocket, or if he's run away… Oh my Arceus! What if he was stolen by Hunter J?" he said frantically.

"Hunter J?" May and Max said together.

"J is a Pokemon Hunter, who sells other people's Pokemon at market. Most of the trainers never see their Pokemon again. Ash and Pikachu have outwitted her on several occasions." explained Brock. Tracey nodded.

"I've heard of her. She's like an even more evil Team Rocket!" Tracey grimaced.

Ash took no notice of this explanation, continuing his search for the yellow Pokemon. May and Max gasped. Delia and Oak walked over.

"Come, come, Ash! I really doubt that J would come all this way into Kanto just to get Pikachu. It's very possible that Pikachu is just hiding." Oak stated sensibly. Delia clasped her hands.

"Right! No more talk of Pokemon stealing! Time for dinner!" she called in a sing-song voice. Max punched the air, laughing, and ran inside to the kitchen to get first choice. Oak and May followed after, shrugging. Tracey and Brock were still concerned about Ash, seeing as Ash would have been first into the kitchen if food was available!

"Ash, ya coming?" Tracey called. The fire on Ash's foot had died down, but the fire in his eyes hadn't.

"No," Ash said darkly. "I have to find him."

Brock sighed. "Fine. See ya later man."

Tracey crossed his arms, and both of them walked into the kitchen.

Ash was shaking violently now. _"C'mon, Pikachu! Where are you?" _he thought as he ran into the house. Delia smiled and offered him a burger, but he simply breezed past them all, yelling about going to the park, leaving his friends confused. Aipom snatched the burger.

2

"Pikachu? Where are you?" Ash yelled for the fiftieth time. The park was pretty misty. Ash laughed despite his worried state. _"I wonder what Misty is doing now…" _he thought longingly. He had always regretted leaving her without saying a proper farewell. She had sung a beautiful song about and for him… she had even given him her handkerchief… What had he done? He had run away without a backward glance… Ash sighed. He wished the mist would clear so he wouldn't have to be reminded of that day.

"Pikachu?" he called. His throat was getting dry and cracked with all the yelling he had done.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, don't yell!" laughed a distant, yet familiar, voice. Ash squinted into the grey mist. A dark shape was advancing slowly towards him. Ash gasped and backed off.

"Hunter J?" he yelled. The shape stopped and laughed loudly. Ash growled, dropping his hand towards a Pokeball on his belt. He took it off, maximizing it.

"I have a Charizard in this ball!" he bluffed. His Charizard was in the Johto training camp – everyone knew that. The shape scoffed.

"Puh-lease Ashy-boy! Even if you did have your Charizard, it would be no match for MY starter Pokemon!" The shape reached for a ball itself, and Ash prepared for the worst. _"A Typhlosion? An Empoleon? I wonder which one he has…" _

"Go! Blastoise!" laughed the figure, throwing the Pokeball. A huge Blastoise came out, roaring its name. Ash jumped back, almost falling over.

"Still a little unsteady, eh Ash?" the figure chuckled. Ash was about to retort a witty comeback when the figure returned the water-type Pokemon to its ball. Ash was confused – what about the fight? _"Hold on a sec… Ashy-boy? No-one has called me that since… since…"_

"Well, look who it is! Ash, the loser from Pallet! Ha ha!" mocked the shape, emerging from the mist.

"GARY?" yelled Ash, caught completely by surprise. Gary widened his eyes at the yell, feigning a look of hurt. Ash narrowed his eyes at his rival. Gary pulled back the hood of his cloak and nodded, winking at Ash. Ash looked over Gary. His clothes had changed somewhat since their last meeting, but otherwise he was the same. But there was one important factor that caught Ash's attention.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelped in delight, running towards Gary. Pikachu was led in Gary's arms, sleeping. Gary frowned and turned away from Ash, protecting the small yellow Pokemon.

"Er, Ash, yelling might not be so good right now…" he growled. Ash stopped, a look of annoyance in his eyes.

"But he's MY Pokemon!" Ash whispered angrily, holding out his hands. Gary sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine… Here ya go… Just be careful of his ears – he got a bit bashed about by a Growlithe," Gary whispered, handing Pikachu over. The rivals' hands touched for only a second, but both boys flinched back at the speed of light, avoiding each other's eyes. Ash clutched Pikachu to his cheek with a smile. The Pokemon woke up and Ash laughed.

"Pikachu!" he grinned. "I missed you, buddy!" Pikachu smiled at his friend.

"Pi-ka-pi!" the Pokemon laughed.

Gary sighed. "Well, Ash, I'm glad Pikachu is okay. Guess I better get back home… See ya, Ashy-boy," smiled Gary fondly. Ash looked up.

"You can come with me to my house if you want," he offered. "We're having lunch," Ash's stomach growled loudly. Gary grinned.

"Sure, Ash. I'm pretty starving too!"

3

"Gary, this is May. May, this is Gary!" Brock introduced the trainer and the co-ordinator. The two stepped towards each other and shook hands.

"Well, Gary, I've heard a lot about ya! Ash never stops talking about you!" May winked. Max nodded in agreement. Ash stared at the floor.

"Ooh, Ash! You didn't tell us that Gary was here!" smiled Delia. Ash looked up quickly and went red. Gary grinned.

"Yup! If that's okay, Mrs Ketchum, of course!" Gary asked politely. Delia clutched her hands to her face delightedly. She was doing that a lot lately.

"Of course, Gary! The more the merrier!"

_"Pfft… Why can't you stay at your own house?"_ Ash complained in his head. Delia looked at him sharply. _"I said that out loud?" _he thought. Gary laughed again, putting his hands on his hips.

"Mrs Ketchum, do you mind if Umbreon comes out of his Pokeball? He's been in there a long time – I'd hate to see him hungry or something." Gary smiled, pulling Umbreon's Pokeball off his belt. Ash gasped. Umbreon was quite scary as a Pokemon – Gary's was even scarier! Delia nodded, preoccupied by the roast in the oven. Gary threw the ball into the air. It popped open with a loud screech, let out the Pokemon, and came to rest in Gary's hand. Umbreon glared at Ash, the yellow stripes on his ears glowing. Ash gulped.

"C'mon, Umbreon, don't worry! This is my friend Ash." Gary said, stroking his Pokemon. Ash was confused.

"Friend? But, Gary… Huh?" Ash frowned. Gary just continued smiling casually at Umbreon. Pikachu walked over to Umbreon, extending his tail for a handshake (or tailshake). Umbreon complied, and the two Pokemon were soon running around with the others.

4

Since Gary had come into the house, the dark shadows had seemed to lift a bit, and Ash was considerably better, even humming as he drank his lemonade.

"Well, Ashy-boy! How are ya?" smiled Gary contentedly. Ash spat out his drink in surprise. Gary turned round on his deckchair, winking.

"The Pokemon seem to be having a nice time, eh Ash? Umbreon and Pikachu seem to be hitting it off!" Gary sighed, sneaking a sideways glance at Ash, who just stared at the Pokemon. Ash nodded stiffly.

"Yo! Guys! Come over here!" shouted Max. Gary shrugged and grabbed Ash's hand. Ash went red, and Gary laughed.

"Yeah, coming!" Gary yelled back, pulling Ash along. When the two got over, Max shushed them and knelt down by the bush where May and Brock were already crouching. Gary and Ash knelt too.

"He's so cute!" squealed May quietly. A little baby Teddiursa was all on his own without his mother, sleeping under the protection of the bush. Max frowned, shushing her. May just giggled.

"Sure, he is cute, but where's the mom? A mother Ursaring never ever leaves her child all alone like this!" Brock whispered. There was a loud roar behind them. All five friends turned round slowly to see the mother Ursaring bellowing and preparing to fight for her child. Brock, May and Max cheesed it, followed by Gary. But Ash was frozen solid. His coat was caught on the bush, and he was trying desperately to prise it off. Gary yelled back for Ash, and tried to run to him, but was held back by Delia.

"You'll be killed!" she screamed. Her yell was almost drowned out by the mother Ursaring's yells.

"But so will Ash!" he yelled back, tearing from her grip and running towards his rival. Ash was sat there fiddling with his coat. Gary growled and ran in front of the Ursaring, spreading his arms out wide to make himself look as big as possible.

"Run, Ash!" Gary yelled over his shoulder. The Ursaring focused on Gary, bellowing out again and preparing to charge. Gary flinched. Ash managed to free himself just in time, and grabbed for Gary. Both boys were in the path of the charging Ursaring now. Gary turned round, holding Ash's hand.

"If we don't make it, Ash… Well, here's something for you. I've always wanted to do this… So here goes…"

And with that, Gary pulled Ash closer and kissed him softly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, Kasumi here! :D

People seemed to like my last chapter, so here's the second!:D

Pokemon belongs to the awesome Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company. This is Pallet/Poke/Contest/Ikari -shipping, so if you find it offensive, turn away now :)

Thanx! :D enjoy! ;)

CHAPTER TWO

1

The Ursaring charged towards Gary and Ash, Fury Swiping the air. Gary and Ash broke apart; Ash dazed and confused, Gary preparing a Pokeball.

"C'mon out and use Hydro Pump, Blastoise!" yelled Gary, throwing his Pokeball in the space between the boys and the Pokemon. The Ursaring stopped mid-charge, bellowing its name in confusion. Blastoise sprang out in attack mode, squirting water from its water cannons. The water hit the Ursaring dead-centre, blowing it back and slamming it into a tree. Some Pidgey flew out of the tree, squawking and glaring at the Blastoise. Gary returned his starter Pokemon and grabbed Ash's hand once again, looking into his eyes.

"Run, Ashy-boy!" whispered Gary, pulling Ash out of the way. The boys ran onto the patio and watched as the Ursaring got up and shook itself off. It looked at the boys, grunted in defeat, and shambled back to the Teddiursa, picking it up and taking it into the woods. Ash and Gary sighed in relief. Their friends ran out of the house where they had taken refuge.

"Gary! Ash! Are you okay?" May screamed, waving her arms. Max and Brock just ran towards them with first-aid kits. Tracey, Delia and Oak were staying inside. Gary smiled and waved back at May.

"We're fine. Ash is a little shaken up though!" Gary laughed. May nodded worriedly. Max and Brock laughed, pushing Ash into the house. Ash looked back at Gary over his shoulder, only to see him staring right back at him with a content look on his face.

2

"So, there I was, about to be totally FLATTENED by this stupid Rhyhorn, when, BOOM! Gary comes out of nowhere and runs in front of me! He stopped the Rhyhorn cold, and the trainer returned him. I was sooo relieved, and I'm forever in debt to Gary!" Gary's Umbreon bragged proudly. It was night-time in Kanto, and Gary, May, Max and Brock were staying at Ash's house. Their Pokemon were all out in the garden swapping stories while their trainers were asleep.

"Woah! I hope that May would do that for me!" smiled May's Beautifly.

"I know that Ash would do that for me any day! We've been the best of friends ever since we met!" laughed Pikachu, remembering his first day on his Pokemon journey. He and Ash had been chased by a flock of Spearow when Ash had jumped into the river. Ash's old crush Misty had pulled them out with her fishing rod, and Ash had stolen her bike to get to Viridian City. They had been almost killed by the Spearow, but Pikachu had saved them both with a Thundershock, powered up by a lightning bolt. Ash had tried to save his life that day – Pikachu would never forget it, and neither would Ash.

"Um, guys? Not to be weird or anything, but do you think Gary and Ash are… y'know… together?" winked Gary's Scizor. All the Pokemon laughed.

"Seriously? Well, I guess they might…" laughed May's Blaziken.

"No way! Ash hates Gary, remember?" scowled Brock's Marshtomp. All the other Pokemon thought about that for a second.

"Hmmm… Well, Misty hated Ash for a few months before she got to know him, and they ended up okay with each other. It would have been nice if they had got together, but otherwise…" fathomed Pikachu. The Pokemon nodded.

"Yo guys! I got the marshmall-" began Brocks' Crobat, but Marshtomp interrupted.

"Marsh-tart, did you say? Don't mock my name!" growled Marshtomp, hitting Crobat with a Mud Shot. Marshtomp was really crabby at night, especially when Brock was away from him. Crobat dropped the marshmallows and prepared a Supersonic, but Pikachu hit them both with a Thunderbolt, rendering them both unconscious for a few seconds.

"That was pointless..." sighed Ash's Bayleef. When the other two recovered, they sat in silence while the other Pokemon chatted and ate the marshmallows over the fire Blaziken had built. Strange shadows cast over the Pokemon's faces, making Umbreon even scarier. The Pokemon didn't mind though. As far as they were concerned, Umbreon and Gary were their friends, and they were friends with their trainers, so that was okay too.

"So, how about it?" asked Scizor after they had eaten the marshmallows. The Pokemon looked at him confusedly.

"About what?" muffled May's Wartortle, still munching on a marshmallow. Scizor rolled his eyes.

"The Gary and Ash thing! Do you really think they will end up together?"

The Pokemon were silent for a few minutes.

"Yep!" they all laughed together.

3

"WAKE UP!" yelled May, bursting into Ash's room. Ash sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"W-what time is it?" Ash yawned.

"Six!" quipped May, searching for Ash's clothes. Ash laughed and slumped back onto his pillow, falling asleep. May growled.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed again, pummelling Ash until he woke up and hit her back. May threw his clothes onto his bed and stormed out. Ash was bewildered. He could still hear May yelling for her brother and Brock to get up – his own yell was ringing in his ears. There was a knock on the door, and a head popped round it.

"Er, knock-knock, Ashy-boy!" smiled Gary. Ash blushed heavily.

"Gary! Get out! I'm not dressed!" he squealed like a schoolgirl. Gary laughed.

"Heh heh! You sound like a girl, Ash! Or should I say… Ash-LEY?" Gary grinned. Ash went a deeper red.

"How'd you hear about that? Did Misty put it on the internet?"

"Nope!" Gary shook his head teasingly. "Brock did!"

Ash sweat-dropped. _"I'm gonna kill that stupid, eyes-always-closed, annoying, stupid idiot…" _

"Although, it doesn't surprise me that you like dressing up as a girl, Ash. You've always been a little – well, a LOT – weird! Ha ha ha!" sniggered Gary. Suddenly, Gary put on a look of seriousness. He closed the door and sat next to Ash on the bed. Ash pulled on a shirt and trousers and came out of the covers.

"No-one saw us, y'know," Gary smiled reassuringly.

"Whaddya mean?" Ash frowned. Gary sniggered.

"So innocent! I mean, no-one saw us kiss." Gary explained. Ash went red at the thought.

"Oh, I see. Is that good?" he asked quietly.

"Um… I'm not sure," Gary looked away.

"So, what do we do?" Ash reached out with a shaking hand and touched Gary's shoulder. Gary turned his head round to look into Ash's eyes. Both boys sighed.

"Can we… still be friends?" asked Ash quietly. Gary laughed.

"I was thinking… MORE than friends…" Gary admitted, leaning forward. "Ash?" sang Delia, coming into the room with a tray of breakfast. Her eyes swept the untidy room. It looked normal. Just the way Ash had left it when he went off to Hoenn. There were two people in the room, which was okay. But both were boys. And the two people sat on the bed were… kissing?

"Ash…" "Gary…"

There was a crash of plates and glasses.

"My… baby?" Delia screamed, tugging at her hair.

"Woah!" yelled Gary, jumping back from the bed.

"Hey, mom! It's not what it looks like!" reassured Ash, getting up to hold his mom's shoulder. She shook her head vigorously, as if trying to get rid of the image of Ash and Gary kissing.

"Then what was it?" she demanded. She spun to face Ash with a wild look in her eye. Ash had never seen his mom this crazy. It scared him.

"Mrs Ketchum, please, it was my fault. You see…" Gary started, but Delia silenced him.

"Ash, you have a visitor!" smiled May, coming into the room. "SHE says she's been waiting for you a long time!" A giggle rose from Delia's throat, but she repressed it.

"Go see who it is, May. I'll stay up here with these two. There's all this to clear up, and she won't like it that Gary's here and…" Delia's voice shook. May gave the two boys a dark look, as if saying, "_It's your fault…_"

"Ash? Gary? Delia? May?" called Brock from downstairs. May shot Ash another dark look and helped Delia downstairs. Gary narrowed his eyes at her protectively over Ash, and reached out to hold Ash's hand. Ash looked at Gary, and the brown-haired boy smiled.

4

Ash, still clasping Gary's hand, ran downstairs to see his visitor.

"It could be Dawn… Haven't seen her in a while…" he thought with a flinch. He didn't like Dawn much. "Or Annabel… Or Angie…" The thought of the two other girls made Ash feel downhearted. Of course it wasn't going to be the girl he dreamt about every night…

"Hey Ash!" smiled the girl of his dreams. Ash dropped Gary's hand instantly, causing Gary to acquire a look of hurt. Misty winked at Gary.

"Hey there, handsome! How's it going?" she asked politely. Gary growled and looked at Misty with daggers in his eyes. The Cerulean City Gym Leader was confused. He'd never acted this way around her before! She turned towards May and Max and bowed.

"Great to see you again, May and Max! May, I heard that your Eevee had evolved!" Misty beamed. She loved talking about Pokemon, and May's Pokemon were interesting – she'd never seen a contest before, and enjoyed hearing about them from May.

"Yeah! My Eevee evolved into a Glaceon! He's so cute!" squealed May. Max rolled his eyes at his sister. _"Typical girls!"_

"I wish I had Pokemon…" he whined for the millionth time. May hit him. Misty chuckled.

"I'm happy for ya, May. When a Pokemon evolves under the care of a brilliant trainer, they grow even closer to them. That will definitely happen with you and Glaceon!" Misty advised. Stars formed in May's eyes.

"Wow! Thanks Misty! No wonder you're a gym leader!" she laughed. Misty high-fived her and grinned at Max.

"Max, when you're old enough, you can get your own starter Pokemon, and have your own journey! Your own friends, your own Pokemon… Y'know? And I'm sure you'll be the best trainer anyone ever was!" she smiled. Ash grew red.

"Hey! Aren't I the best trainer?" he shouted. Too loud. All of the other people jumped and swivelled towards Ash. He went bright red.

"Of course you are, sweetie!" Misty went over to Ash and linked arms with him. She'd taken his arm many times before, but this was different. They were older; they hadn't seen each other for years… And Ash felt… good? No… better than good… Ecstatic!

"Ahem, Misty? You must be tired after travelling through Viridian Forest. Go lie down in the living room, and I'll take care of Ash," frowned Gary, taking Ash's other arm. Misty tightened her grip on Ash.

"I'm fine! I had a bit of a scare with a Beedrill, but Corsola helped me out!" She turned towards Ash and winked. Ash grinned like an idiot, blushing.

"She has a fear of Bug types," he explained to May and Max. May nodded sympathetically.

"I have a fear of Ghost types! I was scared by a Duskull on my first day of training, and I never got over it…" May said sadly.

"Misty, I really think you should lie down. Look, there's something in your hair! Girls like checking hair, right?" Gary tried desperately to pry Misty off Ash's arm. Poor old Ash in the middle was being pulled in two directions! Tracey and Brock were having trouble not laughing!

"Excuse me, Gary, but I don't care about my hair. I'm not letting Ash go. Not again!" she quipped back, finally getting irritated by Gary. Both Gary and Misty growled at each other, and Ash sweat-dropped.

"Misty, sweetie! Time for dinner!" there was a note of anguish in Delia's voice, but she tried to act natural for her company. Misty's stomach grumbled and she laughed in embarrassment.

"I haven't eaten for a few days," she admitted. May laughed knowingly.

"So, this," Gary pointed to Ash's arm. "is over?" he grinned in triumph. Misty wagged her index finger at him.

"Don't be too sure!" she laughed, dragging Ash, and ultimately Gary, into the kitchen with her.

Ash was on cloud nine! Caught between his two favourite people, Gary and Misty, Pikachu on his head, with Brock following them. It was his favourite group. If only he could travel this way all the time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai guys! :D thank you so much for making this story a success :)

I, as usual, do not own Pokemon (sadly). It is owned by the awesome Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company.

This chapter was fun to write, and I hope it's just as fun to read! :D The rivalry between Misty and Gary - who will win Ash's affections? :D

ENJOY! remember : reviews make for a happy author! ;)

CHAPTER THREE

1

"This is delicious, Mrs Ketchum!" Misty smiled, chomping on a doughnut.

"Why, thank you Misty!" Delia blushed and tidied the plates away.

Ash stared at Misty. She looked as beautiful as the last time he had seen her, all those years ago, when she had released her Togetic. Her ginger hair was tied in its usual side ponytail, her pale cheeks were flushed, and her gym clothes fitted her well… She was like a mirage, sent from Heaven, to help Ash through the tough times.

"Ash, can you help me with this?" Max called from the living room. Ash didn't hear him. He was too entranced by Misty. The girl in question turned round and frowned at Ash. Gary glared at the two of them.

"Ash? Hellooo?" she smiled, waving a hand in front of his face. Ash woke up and nodded. He went into the living room.

"Finally!" complained Max. "Now, can you hold this, while I go get the other stuff?" Max gave him a heavy box of books and left. Ash misjudged the weight and almost dropped it all! Misty dashed in and saved the box from falling. Ash looked into Misty's eyes. They were turquoise, the colour of the sea. Misty blushed and moved her hands onto Ash's. Ash grinned widely.

Meanwhile, from the doorframe, Gary watched the two companions with annoyance.

"Why is she here?" he grumbled. Misty turned round and noticed Gary in the frame.

"Gary, c'm'ere!" she smiled. She only wanted to get along with Gary. The reason she had come here was to see Ash again and maybe more, and Gary was ruining it. She resolved to get along with him. But it seemed that Gary had other plans. Gary glared at her and strode to Ash's side. He lifted the box from the trainer and dumped it on Misty, causing her to stagger and set it on the couch. Misty glared at Gary, but the researcher scoffed and dragged Ash by the arm upstairs.

_"What is WITH him?"_ she thought. After putting away the books, Misty took a deep breath and strode up the stairs to Ash's room. The door was closed. She knocked, tapping her foot impatiently. There was a kerfuffle in the room, and Gary opened the door a few minutes later.

"What?" he demanded. His cheeks were red, his hair a mess, and his clothes askew. The Gym Leader shoved past him into the room. No-one was in there. Misty sighed in relief, and turned to Gary.

"Look, Gary, what's up? I mean, do you have a problem with me? Because I don't see what I have done wrong. Please tell me." She implored quietly. Gary looked away, eyes flitting to the wardrobe, but Misty didn't see.

"Misty, it's not you. I'm just… not feeling well, okay?" Gary rushed. The Gym Leader was still curious, but Gary pushed her out of the room, closing the door. Gary leant against the door with a sigh. Ash tumbled out of the wardrobe, along with several t-shirts and jeans. Gary smiled at the boy, and Ash smiled back.

2

"So, Brock, I think Sudowoodo will be fine!" smiled Nurse Joy. Brock's eyes turned into love hearts.

"Really? That's great! And I think I'll be fine, if we could go out for a candlelight- ACK!" Brock was dragged away from the blushing Joy by Misty.

The friends were in the Viridian City Pokemon Centre. Brock's Sudowoodo had gained a fever, and Prof. Oak had run out of medicine, for an inconvenient reason.

"Why must you hit on every girl, Brock?" Misty groaned. Brock shrugged sheepishly. The two gym leaders (one current, one former) walked out with Azurill and Sudowoodo to see Ash and Gary sat on a bench. Pikachu ran up to the gym leaders and cried his name happily. Ash looked round, but Gary kept his eyes firmly locked on Ash's hat, unwilling to make eye contact with his rival, Misty.

"Let's go, guys!" Brock sighed, still lusting after Nurse Joy. Misty turned on her heel swiftly and half-ran back through Viridian Forest, Azurill struggling to keep up. Sudowoodo helped the small Pokemon out, and Pikachu ran with the two. Gary held Ash's hand all the way through the Forest, swinging it cheerfully.

Suddenly, a huge crash came from up ahead. Misty ran back to the three boys, snatching Azurill up and hugging him to her chest. Brock returned Sudowoodo, and Pikachu took a defensive stance over the humans. A bright light came before them.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Yes, and make that double!"

"Team Rocket!" growled the group. Gary rolled his eyes. Pikachu thunderbolted the trio of villains, making them jump about spastically.

"We haven't finished!" cried an outraged Jessie. James giggled and Meowth sighed. He took out a small detonator, and pushed down the lever. A giant hand snapped out of their balloon and grabbed Pikachu. Misty cried out and grabbed Pikachu, but the hand was too strong and pulled her, Pikachu and Azurill into the see-through compartment underneath the balloon. Ash yelled and started towards them, but it was too late. The Meowth-shaped balloon rose into the air and soared into the distance. Ash dropped to his knees.

"Misty…" he whispered pathetically. Gary was shocked – what about the Pokemon?

"No time to waste! We must find Pikachu and Azurill, now!" Gary frowned, deliberately missing Misty out. Ash looked up and growled at the brown-haired boy, who scoffed and looked away, though it pained him to do it.

3

"I hope Ash is okay… and Brock, of course. Gary doesn't care about me, but I hope he's okay too," Misty sighed, putting her hand flat on the glass of the compartment. Pikachu backed against the wall and launched himself off it in another Volt Tackle, only to be unsuccessful. Azurill cried its eyes out, rocking back and forth on its tail. Misty cuddled it like a mother, and it soon stopped crying.

"Stop whining, all of you!" screamed Jessie from above them. James put a hand on her shoulder and she turned round.

"Don't worry Jessie," he smiled reassuringly. Jessie took a deep breath and hugged him. Meowth rolled his eyes. They always did this – ever since that weekend in James' summer house, they hadn't beaten him up, they had focused less on Pikachu… it was getting weird. But maybe this new attitude had actually helped them capture Pikachu! After all, the evidence was below their balloon.

"We're here!" Meowth interrupted the lovebirds, pointing to the Viridian Gym. Jessie let James go and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Misty mimed being sick, making Azurill chuckle. Pikachu made one last attempt at freedom, using Iron Tail this time, but he failed. The balloon touched down on the roof of the gym. Jessie, James and Meowth got out and opened Misty's glass prison, handcuffing the girl and putting the Pokemon in a cage.

"Here you are, sir!" Jessie smiled happily. She handed the cage to a huge man in an orange suit, who took it.

"You can't!" Misty yelled, struggling with the handcuffs. The man smirked.

"And who's gonna stop me? Your little Azurill? I bet it can't even use Water Gun properly!" the man laughed cruelly. Misty growled and struggled even more.

"Yeah, Twerp! You and who's army?" James snickered.

"This army!" cried a voice. Team Rocket and Misty looked round to see a Charizard and a Dragonite hovering above them. Misty gasped.

"Hey, Team Rocket!" yelled a voice.

"What?" Jessie frowned despite herself.

"I think you better prepare for trouble!" laughed a boy, jumping down from the Charizard.

"Oh, and on second thoughts, make that double!" laughed another, swinging down from the Dragonite. The Team Rocket members went red with rage, all except Giovanni, who just silently walked down the roof stairs with the cage containing Pikachu and Azurill.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"Ash, the master!"

"Gary, the researcher!"

"Team Cool! Blast off at the speed of light!" Ash smiled, making a peace sign.

"Surrender now or you're in for a fight!" Gary smirked, folding his arms.

"I'm Brock, and that's right!" Brock laughed, jumping from the Charizard.

The villains went red with rage as the boys laughed and high-fived each other. Misty's heart fluttered erratically when she saw Ash come to save her. However, it was Brock that came to untie her from the handcuffs. As grateful as she was to him, she wished that Ash had come alone.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, jolting to the staircase. Gary tried to haul him back, but he was gone. Gary rolled his eyes and sent out his Electivire, which, with a speedy Thunder-Punch, knocked Team Rocket into the sky, with their phrase,

"We're blasting off again!" and their trademark star.

"We have to find Ash!" called Gary, returning Electivire. He ran down the stairs too. Brock and Misty ran close behind him.

4

"I've been looking for you for years, you little bugger!" Giovanni laughed darkly at Pikachu. The electric Pokemon growled and stood in front of Azurill protectively. Giovanni opened the cage and threw the two into a huge dungeon. Azurill bounced on its tail, but Pikachu fell flat on his face. Azurill ran to Pikachu and helped him up.

"Pikachu?" a voice echoed in the darkness. Pikachu smiled.

"Pi-ka-pi!" he ran over to the familiar voice and hugged his master, Ash. Ash laughed. Azurill sat on its tail happily.

"You again?"

"Electivire, go!"

"Aaaaargh!"

Pikachu and Azurill looked at the staircase to see Giovanni tumble down them, smoking from an electric attack. Two boys and a girl ran down the stairs and up to the dungeon bars, frantically trying to undo the door.

"Gary! Misty! Brock!" Ash cried, struggling to get up. His leg was broken.

"Ash!" Gary and Misty yelled in synchronisation. They glared at each other.

Giovanni started to get up, so Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt through the bars of his prison, just catching Brock on its way, but hitting Giovanni full force. The orange-suited man flew backwards, slamming into the wall. A bunch of keys fell from his pocket and Gary snagged it. The boy undid the door, and the prisoners escaped. Azurill jumped into Misty's arms with a joyful toot, and the gym leader sighed happily. Ash ran to Gary, of course. Pikachu just stayed on Ash's shoulder, glad to be back with his friend. As Ash and Gary hugged, Gary gave Misty a smirk, which was met by a glare. They were rivals – that was for sure.

5

Delia hummed as she put the washing on the line to dry. These past few weeks with her little boy back home had been bliss. She'd missed his quirky ways, always challenging people to battles and mostly losing. And, of course, where Ash went, his companions were sure to follow! Brock had been a dear with the housework, and had even started a rivalry with Mimey! May was lovely, and of course Max, her little brother. Drew had come to visit May a few days ago, and Delia remembered how May had blushed a deeper red than the rose he had given her. Romance was in the air - Delia (and everyone else in the house) felt it. Misty - now, Misty! Delia chuckled to herself. She'd approved of Misty ever since Ash brought her home! She had a bit of a temper, but it kept Ash in line and out of danger - most of the time. Okay, just SOME of the time. Gary... Delia frowned, hiding her expression from the house in case anyone saw her. Ash had been hanging around with Gary for ages now, and the incident with the kiss... Delia growled.

"Hey, Ash, no fair!" Gary complained light-heartedly as the boys ran into the garden. Delia blushed - had they heard her?

"Oh, hey, Mrs Ketchum!" Gary called politely. Delia nodded at him stiffly. Ash giggled and tripped Gary up with his leg. Gary fell comically to the floor with a yell. Ash roared with laughter. His broken leg was ideal for tripping people up, especially Gary! Delia smiled at Ash having fun, then remembered who it was with and went back to the washing.

"Mrs Ketchum! Do you need - WOAH!" Misty ran into the garden, only to be tripped up by Ash again. Ash giggled. Misty and Gary lay on the floor next to each other laughing. They rolled over to one side to get up and came face to face with each other. They sat up swiftly, not looking one another in the eye. They both held out their hand for Ash to take. Ash blushed, and then became nervous - if he took Misty's hand, Gary would be jealous, and if he took Gary's hand, Misty would be jealous. Delia rolled her eyes, strode over, and took both hands, pulling them up. Ash felt a rush of relief, and gratitude to his mom.

"Now, shouldn't you be resting, Ash?" Delia scolded him gently. Ash grinned.

"But I wanna do some training! I mean, we haven't done any in ages!"

"Nope! Upstairs!" Delia pushed her son into the kitchen and up the stairs. Gary and Misty stayed in the garden, facing away from each other. Delia returned and nodded at them both. Misty sighed and looked at her new Poketch.

"I need to go back to Cerulean City..." Gary grinned widely. "BUT I'll be back tomorrow!" Misty concluded with a wink, totally diminishing Gary's hopes. It sent him into a sulk.

6

Ash watched Misty go from his window. He sighed unhappily. Gary snuck up behind him and breathed in his ear. Ash jumped, falling back into Gary's arms. Gary chuckled. Ash turned with difficulty, protecting his broken leg, and leant into Gary's neck. Gary sighed and pressed his lips to Ash's head. Ash closed his eyes.

"Heaven..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya guys! :D I know I haven't done a chapter in a while, so here's chapter 4! XD

This chapter has a bit of Dawn-bashing, so may not be appropriate for Dawn-lovers ;)

I do not own Pokemon, as it is owned by the awesome Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company.

Pokeshipping and Palletshipping 4ever! :D

Enjoy! Plz review!

CHAPTER FOUR

1

The next day, Gary, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock bundled into Gary's old red convertible and set off for the Lake of Rage, in Johto. There was apparently a rare "shiny" Pokemon in the vicinity, so they'd been sent by Professor Oak to investigate. Also, it was kind of a holiday from training. Guess who was glad about that!

The SS Aqua wouldn't allow cars on normally, but when Gary and Ash presented their Pokedexes, and Misty and Brock produced their Gym Leader passes, the sailor stuttered and let the car past. The SS Anne had sunk years ago, due to a storm, dragging down three well-known heroes…

"We're famous!" grinned Ash, leaning back on his seat to see Brock and Misty shoved in the back seat. Misty couldn't help but grin back at his enthusiasm. Her smile faded quickly when Ash put his arm round Gary's shoulders. Brock nodded indifferently and daydreamed about Gary's old cheerleaders.

The sea breeze whipped Gary's hair back from his eyes, letting Ash look into them in a greater depth. They were an emerald green, and sparkled like the jewel when they gazed back at Ash. Ash realised he was leaning forward towards Gary when Misty whacked him on the head with her mallet. He sank down on his seat, Brock chuckling quietly.

When the convertible drove up to the water's edge, they found the lake deserted. This seemed a bit weird, but the heroes didn't care. Misty laughed in delight, stripping down to her swimming costume, jumping into the water and splashing the other four. Gary and Ash laughed too and jumped in beside her. Brock and Pikachu were just happy to watch them.

After a while though, Misty got bored of the boys and came out of the water to sunbathe. It was just Gary and Ash left in the Lake.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, want a race?" grinned Gary. Ash nodded.

"Hmm… first one who can touch the bottom of the lake and get back to the surface without a Pokemon's help wins!" Gary challenged.

"You're on, Gary!" Ash beamed. Misty rolled her eyes fondly at Ash.

"He's bound to get into trouble – he always does!" she thought. She'd always had a crush on him, even when he stole her bike! He'd seemed so compassionate, so intent on saving his Pikachu. But now Gary was in his life, she'd had to suppress her feelings. She was glad Ash was happy - but Misty was determined to win him. No matter what.

"Brock! Count us in!" called Ash. Brock didn't look up from his novel, instead holding his fingers up in the numbers 3, 2 and 1!

Ash dove in first, cheeks puffed out like a Quilfish. Gary was a split second behind him, taking the more tactical approach with his chest puffed out. When both boys were a good distance underwater, they both stopped to take in the vast beauty of the lake. Magikarp and Goldeen flitted between sand dunes; Seaking drifting lazily. A shoal of Remoraid flew past the boys, the rays of sunlight glinting off their scales in a rainbow hue. Lumineon floated near seaweed, pecking at it, only to reveal an angry Octillery. A small fish swam up to Gary's eyes and pecked him. Gary was startled, but Ash grabbed his arm and showed him that it was a Luvdisc. The pink heart-shaped Pokemon drifted between the boys, making them both blush.

Suddenly, a huge dark shape came out of the distance. Gary widened his eyes, and a huge bubble of air escaped from his mouth. Ash turned to see Gary clutching his throat, red in the face from trying not to breathe. Ash swam over to his companion and shoved him towards the surface. The Pokemon trainer only had time to see the companion break the surface and gasp for air when his leg was caught by the huge dark shape.

2

Meanwhile, the land-bound heroes were soaking up the rays. Misty sighed as she put on more sunblock. With her pale skin, she was bound to burn. Ash was lucky – all those years travelling around the regions had given him a lovely tan. Azurill hopped up and down in front of Brock for some attention, but the breeder was very absorbed in his novel. Misty smirked and pulled the novel out of his hands, to reveal a swimsuit magazine. Brock grinned back sheepishly. Pikachu stared at the spot in the lake where his master and Gary had disappeared. The electric Pokemon chuckled to himself. Ash never really was his master – more of a best friend that just happened to be a different species. He continued to stare, until bubbles of air rose and burst on the surface.

"Pi-ka-pi! Pikachu!" exclaimed Pikachu. Spiky brown hair rose above the surface, followed by a face and a body. The face gasped for air frantically, and Pikachu sighed. It wasn't Ash.

"Hey, Princess!" called Misty cheekily. "Where's Prince Charming?"

Gary growled at her and stumbled out of the water.

"Ash has been kidnapped, and you're calling me Princess?" he yelled at her. Misty clutched her throat and gasped in horror.

"Ash was kidnapped?" Brock stated the obvious as usual. Misty sprang up and pulled a Pokeball from her bag.

"Misty calls… Staryu!" she cried, launching the ball into the water. But instead of her trusty Staryu, Psyduck came out instead, instantly flailing around in the water. With a click of her tongue and a rummage in her bag, Misty swapped Psyduck for Staryu and ordered the Star Shape Pokemon to search for Ash.

"I hope Ashy-boy is okay…" Gary sighed, staring into the water.

"I'm sure he'll come up soon, Gary. After all, it's nearly lunchtime!" laughed Brock, going back to his magazine.

3

Underwater, Ash opened his eyes. The saltwater slammed his eyes, taking him by surprise, making him close them violently. Too late – his eyes stung horribly.

_Where am I?_ Ash thought. He tentatively opened an eye and surveyed the scene. It was very dark, only keeping from being pitch black with a few specks of light in the distance. A fish swam past Ash's nose, oblivious to the boy.

_Wait a sec… salt water? But, the Lake of Rage is freshwater…_ he looked down at his body and just about saw his leg tangled in some seaweed. The darkness was getting a little lighter now, and Ash could make out shapes in the distance. As Ash tried to untangle his leg, he noticed his beloved hat was gone.

_Oh, for Arceus' sake! _He groaned in his head. Suddenly, a blue light exploded from the distance. It illuminated the cave, making Ash finally realise his surroundings. He was in an underwater cave, with no-one around and no sign of his trademark hat. A small, floating shape had appeared in the mouth of the cave. Its silhouette cast a shadow over Ash's face. It swam closer to the boy, growing larger and larger as it went. Ash quickly realised that, whatever it was, it wanted him for dinner! He struggled with the seaweed around his leg, trying to free himself. He was growing faint from lack of oxygen. He'd always been a good underwater swimmer, but he'd been under too long. His vision went blurry, and Ash passed out.

4

"Ash, Ash, Ash…" mumbled Gary worriedly, biting his lip. Misty was growing anxious too, and even Brock (normally the calm one) was pacing along the bank. Pikachu was the most distraught.

_Has he left us? Has he died? Has he forgotten us? _thought Pikachu. The Pokemon sparked from his cheeks in irritation. Gary stood up and joined Brock in his pacing, only to give up and sit back down. Staryu unexpectedly surfaced, and everyone gathered around him in hope, but the Star Shape Pokemon brought bad tidings – he hadn't found Ash.

"That's it! I'm going in! C'mon, Staryu, let's go!" Misty shouted, and dove underwater with Staryu.

5

The shape revealed itself to be a huge Gyarados, bigger than any Gyarados Ash had ever seen. Ash came around; finding oxygen he didn't know was there. He was taken aback at the Gyarados – its scales were a deep red, instead of the usual blue. Despite his light-headedness, he called out Kingler, overwhelmed with relief that he'd got the crab from Professor Oak. Kingler used Hyper Beam on the Gyarados. The Gyarados put up a fight, using Ice Fang on poor Kingler. However, Kingler used an impressive Crab Hammer, knocking the Gyarados out. Ash motioned to Kingler to cut the seaweed on his leg, and the Pokemon complied with a slash of its huge pincers. Ash returned Kingler gratefully and started to swim towards the surface, passing the unconscious Gyarados. The current washed Ash away from the cave, and Ash could taste freshwater again. He was back in the lake. But Ash was slipping away, the lack of oxygen finally getting to him. With his last breath, he sighed the words, "Gary… Misty…" and passed out.

Once Ash came back round, he found himself on the shore, surrounded by Brock, Misty, Gary, Azurill and Pikachu. Brock thumped Ash on the chest, making him spray water from his lungs like a fountain.

"Ash!" cried Misty, lunging forward to clutch his arm. A grin as wide as Hoenn spread across Brock's face, and Gary hugged Ash for dear life, kissing him on the cheek. Ash coughed out more water and fell back onto the ground, gasping like he'd never had air in his lungs before. He gazed at Gary and Misty with tears in his eyes. They smiled back at him, united for once.

"How'd I get here?" Ash wondered aloud. Misty blushed.

"Misty risked life and limb for you, Ash!" Brock smiled. Misty blushed deeper and sweat-dropped.

"She dove in the water, searched all over, and finally found you on the floor of the lake! A Gyarados was a distance away from you, and you had Kingler's Pokeball in your hand, so we guessed you battled it, right Ash?" Brock asked. Ash nodded.

"Well, then, the Gyarados woke up, and Misty battled it all over again." Gary pouted, annoyed that Misty was getting the attention.

"A-and I found this, Ash," Misty said softly, holding out her hand. Ash cupped his hands around hers and took a Red Scale out of it. Ash looked at it, beaming. It was in the shape of a soft heart. Misty snuggled up close to him with a smile. Gary growled.

6

"I love you, Ash!" Gary said yet again. The familiar words made Misty want to puke, but Ash chuckled. They were in Mahogany Town Hospital, as it was the closest to the Lake of Rage. Ash was led in a hospital bed, Pikachu asleep on his lap, and Brock, Misty, Gary and an asleep Delia were at his bedside.

"Lucky Delia is asleep, Gary!" Brock whispered in warning. The Pokemon Breeder hadn't been surprised when Gary had said he liked Ash – in fact, he'd practically seen it coming.

"Oops!" Gary chuckled.

"Ya know, Gary, I like Ash too!" Misty was becoming annoyed with all of this lovey-dovey stuff. Gary had held Ash's hand all the way to the hospital, and was still holding it now. As Misty saw it, she had been the one who was always there for Ash, whether he liked it or not, ever since the beginning. Misty had saved his life time and again, and had even waited for him for months, even years, on end before he got back from Hoenn. And where had Gary been? He'd been trying to beat him up every time they met! He'd insulted Ash; he'd defeated him without so much as a, "great battle!" – Misty thought it was too much, and growled at Gary.

"Get over it! He's mine!" Gary nuzzled Ash's neck. To Misty's delight, Ash took his hand away from Gary. Gary was surprised, but then saw that Delia was waking up.

"Hey, mom," Ash sighed. Delia smiled at her son.

"You're awake!" she beamed. Brock rolled his eyes – he wasn't the only one who stated the obvious… Ash had actually been awake for hours now, just staring at Gary and Misty. Brock had finished three "novels" (swimsuit editions), and Gary and Misty had been bickering quietly. They still hadn't finished their argument, but they put it on hold while Delia was awake.

"How ya feeling, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked lovingly, patting his head. Delia shot him a dark look. She hated to see him with her little boy, and was even more resentful that he had a pet name for Ash.

"I'm fine, Gary. My chest hurts a little, though." Ash wheezed. His throat had been shredded by the water, and was going to take a day to heal up.

"I'll get you a drink," Gary smiled, standing up. "Anyone else?"

Delia shook her head stiffly, turning away from Gary bluntly.

"Water please, Gary!" Brock closed his eyes to get some sleep of his own.

"I don't want anything, but get Ash some water, on me, 'kay?" Misty handed Gary her purse. Gary took it gratefully with a nod. He leant forward and planted a big kiss on Ash's cheek, then sauntered off to the café. Ash stared after him through the window, then something shiny caught his eye. It was the Red Scale. Ash smiled, and Misty caught him looking at it. She smiled too, hoping that it would be enough to make him love her.

"Why _him_?" Delia wailed. This caught everyone off-guard, including a doctor outside the room. He hurried off, unwilling to get involved in their affair.

"If you have to be… uh…" Delia dropped her voice to a whisper, "_g-gay_… why not that nice boy Brendan? Or Ritchie? Or even that foul PAUL would be better than… I mean, you've known him since… And I know his grandfather!" Delia gasped, clasping her hands under her chin. "I have to face Mr. Oak!" she pulled at her hair in anxiety.

"M-mom?" Ash wheezed. Pikachu sensed his master's stress and woke up, sparking. Delia started to cry, which just got Pikachu more worked up. Ash hugged Pikachu to calm him down.

"Pikachu, it's fine!" Ash smiled.

"Yo!" Gary called. He wasn't carrying anything. The others in the room were confused, but Gary swept his arm towards the door, yelling a welcome. Three waitresses came into the room carrying trays of drinks and cakes. Misty gasped. That was her money! Gary waved her off, and gave her back her purse, with all its money untouched. _He paid for all this himself? _Misty thought, impressed.

The waitresses placed the trays on the bedside table and attempted to kiss Gary. He allowed them, but only on the cheek, Ash noticed.

"H-how? Wha'?" Brock went red in the face and balled his hands into fists.

"I may be in love with Ash, but I do know how to charm other girls!" Gary laughed. Ash laughed too, but realised what he said.

"OTHER girls?" Ash growled. Gary smirked, but was soon caught in a headlock, courtesy of Ash.

7

A few days later, there was a knock on the door of the Ketchum residence. As usual, Ash and his travelling friends were in the garden, and Delia was in the kitchen, so Mimey answered the door. He was used to being in the house on his own while his mistress, Delia, was busy. He opened the door with a cheerful, "Mime mime!" and set the broom he always carried down. The girl in the doorway laughed once and patted Mimey on the head. Mimey was a bit apprehensive of this girl – he was sure he had seen her before, but couldn't remember where…

"Heya, Mimey! Is Ash or Brock here?" she asked, stepping into the house and taking her pink coat off. She tossed it to Mimey, who just about caught it on his oversized fingertips, and swung herself onto the couch like she owned it. Mimey decided he didn't like her. He hopped through to the kitchen and alerted his mistress to the girl's arrival.

"Huh? Oh, hi Mimey!" Delia chuckled. "There's someone here?" Mimey nodded, pointing to the living room. Ash's mom walked through into the room and swept her eyes over the couch area.

"Hey there, Mrs Ketchum! Is Ash and Brock here?" the girl sighed. Delia was dumbstruck. The girl, taking no notice of Delia, stood up and looked in the mirror. A bloodcurdling scream reached the ears of the people in the garden.

"Mom?" yelled Ash. He and his friends ran into the living room and found a girl frantically brushing her hair in front of the mirror, Ash's mom sat down on the couch clutching her chest, and Mimey running up and down in anxiety.

"Mimey, take Mrs Ketchum outside!" Brock took command of the situation. Mimey nodded gravely and helped his mistress outside. Delia looked at the girl with a mixture of confusion, annoyance and hurt on her face.

"Oh, hey guys! One sec, just gotta fix my hair!" the girl sang, brushing her hair in a rhythm. Brock, May, Max, Pikachu and Ash jumped and yelled: "DAWN?"

Dawn turned round to look at her friends. She winked and threw her brush into her bag in a swift motion. Gary snorted. He hated Dawn at the best of times, and now was a bit annoying, to say the least! He just wanted to be alone with Ash… why were all these newcomers complicating things?

"Er, hey Dawn…" stammered May. She held onto Max's shoulders, pulling him back from the blue-haired girl. Dawn didn't notice.

"Heya, May! Hi there, Brock! Hello, Ash." she frowned. Ash gulped.

"H-hey, Dawn!" he gurgled back. He stepped towards Misty and put his arm round her shoulders, triggering a blush. Gary growled, and glared at Misty. Dawn was surprised at the girl Ash was holding onto. She skipped up to her and looked Misty over. Dawn noticed Misty's hair was a mess, her face had scratches on it, her clothes were fraying in some places, but she still looked beautiful, and it was obvious Ash thought so too. Dawn was incredibly envious of her looks, and took an instant dislike to her. She couldn't care less about Ash – she had Paul, Lucas, Conway, Kenny and Barry waiting for her back home!

"So, you must be the famous Misty, right?" Dawn sneered, pulling back. Ash stepped half in front of Misty protectively. Misty waved him off. Ash laughed. He should've known better – Misty can take care of herself!

"That's right! You must be that loser Dawn, right? I heard you failed at most of your contests. What a shame – your famous mommy must be so proud!" Misty laughed darkly.

Dawn was outraged. Misty laughed, and May chuckled a bit. Dawn sniggered and pulled her bag on her back.

"I see, May, that you have joined the dark side. No need to worry! I can take my boys and be out of your hair – however, Misty, I see something already is!" she laughed manically. The others looked at each other quizzically. Gary snickered, but Ash silenced him.

"Wait, your 'boys'? What does that mean?" Max said worriedly. Dawn scared him, and as she was getting at Misty, his friend, he hated her even more. May nodded in agreement, and waited for Dawn to answer her brother. Dawn flicked her hair.

"Ash and Brock, stupid!" she sighed, as though it would be obvious to anyone who she was talking about. May growled, pulling a Pokeball from her belt.

"Don't you dare call my brother stupid!" she yelled, throwing the ball. Blaziken erupted from it, calling his name and taking an attack stance. However, the starter Pokemon was too tall for the room, and almost hit the ceiling. Dawn burst into laughter, but that made the others even madder. May returned Blaziken, almost in tears. The only one who insulted her brother and got away with it was her!

"Oh yeah? Let's go, Forretress!" called Brock, throwing his Pokeball. Forretress came out, but Brock returned him as soon as he saw Delia returning to the room.

"If you want to play with your Pokemon, outside please!" Delia commanded. The friends (and Dawn) ran outside. Brock was about to step up to the plate, but Misty stopped him.

"I can take her!" she whispered. Brock nodded.

"Let's see how strong you really are, Misty! Without your precious Gym, and your whore sisters!" Dawn yelled. Misty clenched her fists, angry at the sister remark, and ran onto the field. May, Max, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Gary (still sulking), Delia, Tracey and Professor Oak sat on the patio to watch the battle.

8

"Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn cried. She leapt into the air and threw the Pokeball. It popped open, breaking the Seal, and spewed red love hearts everywhere. May gasped, despite herself, at the pretty Seal. Max nudged her, reminding her which side she was on. Piplup bounced onto the grass between the Gym Leader and the Coordinator. Dawn grinned arrogantly.

"We don't need fancy Seals to beat you, Dawn!" Misty yelled. Dawn flicked her hair, Piplup imitating her.

"Misty calls, Corsola!" the Gym Leader threw the ball into the air. Misty's faithful Corsola sprang out, stars forming around it. Dawn gasped.

"I thought you said you had no Seals!" she growled. Misty laughed.

"I said we didn't need any, not that we didn't have any!"

The group on the patio laughed and clapped. Misty and Corsola turned to them and bowed. Ash sighed. Gary patted his head, and Ash turned to him, nestling his head in his neck. Misty gasped.

"Hey, Misty, aren't we gonna battle?" Dawn said with an annoyed laugh. Misty turned to her, fire in her eyes.

"Sure, Dawn. Three on three. But," she looked back at Ash again, "I'm doing it for Ash."

Ash tore his head from Gary's neck to look at Misty. Dawn shrugged. Corsola and Piplup squared their shoulders and prepared to attack.

"Piplup, use Peck!" Piplup charged up the attack, its beak glowing white and longer.

"Corsola, let's use Bubblebeam!" Corsola fired off a powerful Bubblebeam at the Penguin Pokemon. Piplup was still charging his attack, and Corsola hit him dead centre. The blue Pokemon flailed and fell onto its back, its beak weighing it down. Tracey snorted a laugh, but suppressed it.

"Corsola, finish it with Spike Cannon!" Misty called, pointing at Piplup. Her Pokemon obeyed, glowing white all over and shooting spikes at Dawn's Pokemon.

"Piplup! Look out!" Dawn squealed. Piplup stood up, but it was too late. Piplup fell back again, swirly patterns in his eyes. Misty punched the air and ran towards Corsola, picking it up and swinging it round in joy. Dawn returned her Pokemon and readied another one. Misty returned Corsola with a smile. The group on the patio clapped and cheered for Misty.

"Pachirisu! Spotlight!"

"Misty calls, Starmie!"

Pachirisu scurried onto the pitch, popping the blue bubbles that had come from the Seal, but Misty's Pokemon went wrong. Psyduck came out instead, waving its arms erratically, lightning bolts emerging from her Seal. Misty sighed in annoyance. Ash bit his lip, leaning forward. Gary watched Ash. It was obvious he liked her. Gary conceded in his mind.

"Go on Misty! You can do it!" Gary yelled. Everyone turned round to look at him, but cheered that he was finally trying to get along with her. Misty smiled.

"You don't wanna switch Pokemon, Misty?" Dawn sneered. Misty shook her head.

"Psyduck, use Psychic!" Misty yelled. Psyduck just stood there, quacking. Dawn laughed. Pachirisu hopped up and down, ready to roll.

"Pachi, darling, use Sweet Kiss!" Dawn sang, spinning round in a circle. Pachirisu blew a pink heart towards Psyduck, making him confused. Dawn jumped up and down.

"It's a sure fire win for Dawn and Pachirisu!" Max gasped. He and Professor Oak were taking notes of the battle, noting how the trainers helped their Pokemon and such. Tracey was sketching the Pokemon as they battled, taking care to draw the attacks well.

"Ah ah ah!" Misty wagged her index finger at the Coordinator. "Not so fast! Psyduck, use that confused status to get a big juicy headache!"

"Pfft!" Dawn snorted. "Pachi, use Spark!"

Pachirisu used his attack, shooting blue bolts of electricity towards the water-type. Psyduck closed his eyes, but opened them again just in time to see the bolts. With a big quack, he used Confusion, stopping the bolts before they hit him, and sent them back to Pachirisu. Dawn and her Pokemon got hit by the bolts. Pachirisu fainted, and Dawn got yet another bad hair day, courtesy of Psyduck's Confusion.

"My hair!" Dawn wailed. Misty sniggered. They both returned their Pokemon, but Dawn demanded a break to fix her hair. Delia came out with some lunch on trays, and all of them tucked in, making sure that there was a big space between them and Dawn.

9

After lunch, Dawn and Misty resumed their battle. It was the final round. Everyone knew Misty had won, but they loved to see Dawn get beaten – and that happened every day!

Both trainers wondered which Pokemon they should use for the final round.

_"If I choose Gyarados, they'll think I'm being too hard on her, and she might get scared… On second thoughts, it would be hilarious to see Dawn scared of a Gyarados! Hmmm… Maybe Starmie…"_ thought Misty.

_"My hair… My hair… Oh wait, the battle! Okay, if I choose Cyndaquil, he'll just mess up my hair again. If I choose Mamoswine, we can show off our new moves! But he'll get it wrong, that stupid thing... Ohhh… I can't choose!"_ Dawn thought.

Eventually, the two trainers decided on a Pokemon.

"Misty calls… Politoed!"

"Buneary! Spotlight!"

The frog and the rabbit faced each other. The patio group (except Ash and Brock) gasped. Buneary was wearing a little vest with a heart emblem embroidered on it. She was obviously proud of it, puffing out her chest and showing it off to Politoed, who just croaked, unimpressed. Buneary spun to face Pikachu and blew him a kiss. Pikachu blushed slightly, and Brock chuckled.

"Politoed! Mega Punch!" Misty called. The Pokemon jumped into the air and readied its attack.

"Buneary! Ice Beam!" Dawn cried. The small Pokemon blew a river of ice at Politoed, who was caught in the blast.

"Oh no! Politoed!" Misty gasped. Then she clicked her fingers. "I know! Politoed, use Mega Punch to break free!" The Pokemon complied, and shattered the beam with a powerful attack. Dawn cried out. Buneary was horrified, and tried to use another Ice Beam, but Politoed dodged and escaped the attack.

"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn growled. Politoed was too fast again for Buneary, and smacked her on the head with a Mega Punch. Buneary was almost down for the count when Dawn returned her.

"Togekiss! Go!" she screamed, throwing another Pokeball. The patio group jumped up.

"It's a three-on-three match, Dawn!" Tracey cried. Togekiss leapt out anyway with a joyful toot. Misty almost fainted. Ash realised what Dawn had done and ran over to Misty. The others were yelling at Dawn to return Togekiss, and were explaining how Misty had released her Togetic. Dawn just snorted and lazily sat down to brush her hair.

"Ash…" Misty growled. Ash shook his head.

"It's okay, Misty. Don't worry!" he said, helping her up. Misty was still infuriated.

"In that case, Dawn, you forfeit the match!" Professor Oak hid his smile. Dawn threw her brush down in annoyance. The group of friends lifted Misty into the air, chanting her name. Misty laughed and released all her Pokemon (except Gyarados, of course!). Dawn stood up and left the garden and house, Togekiss following her.

Mimey saw her leave. She slammed the door behind her, making the house tremble. The Mime Pokemon didn't do anything.

_"Good riddance!"_ he thought, and continued with his house work.


	5. Chapter 5

It's finally done! :D Chapter 5 of the fanfiction! XD

I hope you enjoy this one - i enjoyed writing it! :D I promise to have more chapters up soon, i'm just a bit busy at the moment with GCSEs and stuff :)

This chapter has quite a bit of Contestshipping in it too - if you don't like it, just skip ahead :)

I do not own Pokemon (sadly). If I did, the following chapter would happen every episode XD Pokemon belongs to the awesome person that is Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company :)

The story so far: Ash is caught in a war between Gary and Misty. Both of them want Ash, and Ash has yet to make his mind up. Gary and Ash have pronounced each other their boyfriend, and Misty doesn't know yet... I have a feeling she'll find out soon! :D

So, plz leave a review! :D thanx!

CHAPTER FIVE

1

It was a spring evening – after spending the day at Gary's laboratory, the boys had come out into the backyard to look at the stars. Gary and Ash lay next to each other, holding one another's hands. Pikachu just rolled his eyes. He was used to this by now. He just went inside, made himself comfy on the sofa, and tried to get some sleep. Like Pokemon, like Master, Ash had just fallen asleep, but Gary was wide awake. He had something important to do, and it was playing on his mind. How would Ash react? Would he say no? What would Gary feel if Ash rejected him?

"Gary…" Ash moaned in his sleep. Gary chuckled softly. The elder boy picked up Ash gently and took him into the bedroom, placing him under the covers. Ash woke up and saw he was inside.

"Huh?" Ash blinked. Gary laughed loudly. Ash widened his eyes, but Gary shook his head.

"Grandpa is out with Delia, and Tracey is in Cerulean with Daisy and Misty," Gary winked. Ash nodded. Daisy and Tracey had fallen in love after Daisy had saved the guy from drowning. Misty was okay with the pairing – after she'd whacked Tracey into Johto with her mallet, of course!

"So, uh… what's up?" Ash smiled. Gary sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Well, something's been on my mind for AGES now, Ashy-boy," the researcher began. Ash looked at him with a question mark over his head.

"I've been deliberating about it all day, and I think I can do it." Gary pushed Ash backwards onto the bed and climbed over him. Ash went bright red, and mumbled something that even he didn't understand. Gary kissed Ash's neck and lips, working his way down and stopping just above Ash's belly button. Gary took his shirt off. Ash gasped and tried to roll away, but Gary stopped him.

"G-Gary?" Ash squealed. Gary just grinned.

"N-no! Gary, no!" Ash cried suddenly. Gary leapt up from the bed and stared at his boyfriend. Ash started to hiccup. The researcher sat next to him and hugged him to his bare chest.

"I'm sorry, Ashy…" Gary started to tear up too. Ash just sobbed.

"I-I want t-to, though…" whispered Ash. Gary frowned. "I just… not now…" Ash looked up at Gary tearfully. This was their first time for… _that… _and Ash wasn't afraid of doing it, he was afraid that Gary might not like him… _that _way. The elder boy sighed nodded.

"Okay, Ashy-boy. Don't worry." The two of them cuddled the rest of the night, until Delia and Misty dragged Ash out the next morning.

2

"Happy birthday, May!" chorused Ash, Brock, Gary and Misty, with Pikachu slightly late on his timing. May squealed and let them into the house. Of course, where Ash may go, Pikachu, Gary and Misty were sure to follow! Brock just tagged along, happy enough to see all the pretty girls on their travels.

"You guuuuys!" May squeaked happily. "Max! C'mere!" May's little brother ran into the room and laughed.

"Hi there Max! How're you keepin'?" Ash and Pikachu grinned at the small boy, who, they noticed, now had three Pokeballs on his belt.

"I'm good Ash! And nice to see you too, Brock, Misty and Gary!" Max nodded at Ash's companions, patted Pikachu on the head, and ran back into the kitchen. May growled.

"Don't be rude!" May yelled at her brother. Ash sniggered.

"Wow! You came all the way to Hoenn for me?" May turned back round. The five nodded. "With presents too!" Misty winked. May grinned as they brought out presents from each of their backpacks.

"There's one from everyone back in Kanto – my mom, Professor Oak, Tracey, and all of us!" Ash smiled, handing them over to the birthday girl. May thanked them, and started unwrapping the presents.

3

After a lovely birthday dinner cooked by none other than May's mom, Max ran upstairs to get something. "GAMES!" shouted Max. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Gary and May looked at the boy, who came running into the living room.

"Max! These guys don't wanna play kiddy games! And stop running in the house!" May rolled her eyes. Max poked his tongue out at her and set a big box on the floor. He knelt down next to it and pulled out some stuff – a glass bottle, a sheet of paper and some tinsel.

_What's with the tinsel? _thought the companions.

"It's the Christmas box." Max explained. Misty chuckled.

"First game! Spin the bottle!" winked Max.

"NO NO NO!" yelled May. Gary chuckled as he stole a glance at Ash. _Wouldn't it be great if the bottle landed on him…? _Gary smirked, but shook his head when he saw Misty glaring at him. _You know, we never got to do… THAT… I wish we had, but I want to go at Ash's pace. After all, he stuck to his dream of being a Master, and I gave up. If anything, I have a lot of respect for him… even if he did turn up to his first day in his pyjamas! Ha ha ha! _Gary chuckled again. Ash smirked at Gary – he was laughing a lot lately! Ash was glad about that. Gary took his work so seriously, he barely had time for breathing! So Ash was always happy when he heard Gary laugh. It meant he was taking a much-needed break.

"Can I play?" droned a voice from the doorway. All of them swivelled round to check out the newcomer. May went bright red and hid her face in her bandana. The guy stepped into the room and sat beside her.

"Happy birthday, May." Drew whispered in her ear. May turned towards him and removed her bandana. Drew leant forward to May's face, but withdrew when he saw her dad come in the room.

"So, what 'cha doing?" May's dad asked jovially. May gulped.

"Games." Max smiled. May's dad nodded indifferently and went outside to check on the Pokemon. May sweat-dropped.

"Who wants to go first?" Max continued smiling. Brock put his hand up.

"Can I go get Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny? Pleeeease?" he asked. The party laughed, and Brock looked down at the floor. _I was serious… _he whined.

"I'm going to help Mrs. May clean the dishes. See ya later guys!" Brock stood up, his hopes of finally getting a kiss shattered. In the end, it was decided that it would be a kiss on the cheek, and that Max would spin first. He spun it quickly. It landed on Pikachu. Pikachu yelped and ran out, Max chasing him. Gary seized the opportunity. He picked up the bottle and hid it behind his cushion. The partiers sniggered.

"Uh, guys, where's the bottle?" Max walked back into the room, Pikachu looking very disgruntled. Ash took Pikachu back and laughed, giving the game away. Ten minutes and a cushion fight later, Misty span the bottle. It landed on May. All of the boys leant forward expectantly, but the girls refused to kiss each other, so their Yuri moment was ruined. May span next, and it landed on Gary.

"Uh, Gary, mind if I have this one?" Drew winked. Gary grinned and motioned for him to take the kiss. May blushed heavier than ever, and pecked Drew's cheek quickly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"No way May!" the green-haired boy pulled her onto his lap and looked into her eyes. He leant forward and softly pressed his lips onto hers, making everyone in the room fall back. When the kiss was over, Drew gave her two presents.

"One's from Harley and the other's from Solidad. I'll give you mine in a minute, just open these first!" Drew whispered. May nodded and opened them. They were lovely presents, and she was very grateful, but she was a bit too preoccupied for presents just then. C'mon! Drew was there!

4

The next day, Ash and his friends left Hoenn for Kanto.

"See ya later!" May waved the companions off from the harbour. Drew put his arm round May's shoulders and just stared after them. He could see he was going to be in Hoenn for a while now…

5

Ash looked out Gary's window. This was his and Gary's first REAL night together, and Ash was determined not to chicken out this time. The night sky was clear of clouds, leaving a kaleidoscope of stars and galaxies uncovered. Even the moon seemed to be bigger than usual! Ash chuckled at the corny line. It was like something out of a Rom-Com film, not something you'd expect when spending time with your boyfriend. Especially as this time was so important…

"I'm home!" Gary called from the downstairs hallway. Ash grinned wider than the Cheshire cat in "Alice in Wonderland".

"Gary!" he yelled back.

Gary jumped when he heard the familiar voice. It was a pleasant surprise; he just hadn't expected Ash to be alone in his house… Gary gasped. Could this be…? THE night? The night when Ash stopped being afraid of… _that_?

"I'm upstairs!" Ash ripped off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Gary held the banister to steady himself. _Wow… he sounds really ready for it!_

"I'm coming!" Gary called. He ran upstairs and stopped just outside his bedroom door. He gulped. _Should I… I dunno, KNOCK or something? Just to see if he's in there… Of course he's in there, you idiot! It's Ash! C'mon, stupid! Just open the door! 3, 2, 1, go! NOW! _

Gary's hand shook over the doorknob. He really wanted to open the door and see his boyfriend, he just… didn't know… if he could…

Ash was having the same dilemma. With the window open, and his shirt off, he was freezing, and just wanted to open the door to see Gary. He sighed and backed away from the door, his cowardice getting the better of him.

Gary seemed to be having a heart attack on the other side of the door! _FINE! I'll do it! _He growled and flung the door open in a huge gesture, to see Ash standing there shivering. Gary still had his lab coat on, so he was fine. He assumed it was anticipation making Ash shiver, and he grinned widely. Ash grinned back through his chattering teeth.

"Ashy…" Gary whispered. He stepped up to Ash and stroked his hair. He ran his hands over Ash's arms and waist, feeling the goosebumps on his tanned skin. Ash shivered even more – Gary's hands were ice cold, and it didn't help that the wind was blowing fiercer now.

"G-Gary, I-I'm f-freezing…" Ash chattered.

"Maybe I can warm you up?" Gary winked. Ash smiled and played along, but eventually he got too cold. He pointed with a shivering hand to the open window. Gary blinked and chuckled. He went over and closed the window. Ash sighed, grateful. Gary walked back over to Ash and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry about that, Ashy." Gary smiled. Ash laughed.

"Hurry up! You said you'd warm me up, right?" winked Ash cockily. Gary burst out laughing. He removed his lab coat and flung it onto the headboard.

"Oh, Ash," Gary smiled. "I love you."

Ash smiled up at Gary as the elder boy pushed him onto the bed.

6

"ASH! NOOO! ASH!" Gary yelled as he fell backwards. Ash gasped and grasped for Gary's hand, but just missed. Gary was sent plummeting to his doom over the edge of a steep cliff. Ash tried to jump after him, if not to save him then to die with him, when his foot was tangled in something. He desperately tried to shake it off, but his efforts were fruitless.

"Gary! GARY!" Ash yelled into his pillow. Gary shook the boy awake. Ash woke up in a deep sweat, his legs tangled up in the duvet covers, and his face in the pillow. Ash looked sheepishly at Gary, who just laughed at him.

"What was it about?" Gary asked, stroking Ash's head. He knew it was a nightmare – why else would Ash be this angsty? Ash just shook his head. He didn't want Gary to know about it.

"You can tell me…" Gary breathed on Ash's neck seductively. Ash sighed. There was nothing for it. Ash swivelled round and kissed Gary forcefully. Gary smiled through the kiss – he loved it when he teased Ash!

7

"WHA'?" Misty shouted in Tracey's face. The poor man flinched. He'd only found out about Ash and Gary having sex this morning. "Don't shoot the messenger..." Tracey mumbled. Misty didn't seem to hear him. "They did WHAT?" she yelled. Misty stormed out of Cerulean Gym and started to walk angrily towards Pallet Town.

"Who the heck does Gary think he is? Is this some way to get at me?" Misty grumbled. She continued walking until she reached the middle of Viridian Forest when she stopped dead.

"What if Ash… chose Gary?" she thought aloud. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought. "But… I love him! I've always loved him…"

"Gotcha!" laughed Tracey, stepping out from behind a tree. Misty squeaked and fell backwards.

"TRACEY!" she pouted. Tracey sniggered. He held a Pokegear in his hand. Misty got up and snatched the Pokegear from him. Tracey just grinned, pleased with himself. The Pokegear was in the middle of a call. Misty raised it to her face and saw Ash staring right back at her. Misty blushed a deeper red than ever, and stuttered.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash grinned. Misty sighed.

"Hi, Ash." she smiled back at the boy.

8

"Here, Sir. The plans for Team Galactic's reinstatement." a Galactic Grunt handed over the stack of papers to Cyrus. The Galactic leader chuckled darkly.

"Wow! I never knew someone could actually chuckle like that!" a Grunt whispered to his friend. The friend giggled, the noise reverberating off the cave walls.

"Grunts 23 and 25!" Commander Jupiter growled sharply. The two Grunts stood up straight. Jupiter went back to working with Cyrus.

"Geez, what a b*tch!" grumbled Grunt 23. Grunt 25 nodded knowingly.

9

"Breakfast, Ash and Pikachu!" Delia sang. Ash came thundering down the stairs holding Gary's hand. Delia pouted.

"Oh, hey Gary. Forgot you were here." Gary smiled back at Mrs. Ketchum and bowed, unaware of the diss.

"Muffins!" Ash laughed. Gary and Delia gazed at the boy as he shoved a muffin in his mouth.

"Pi-ka-pi!" Pikachu leapt off Ash's head and nibbled on a muffin.

"Thanks for letting my stay Mrs Ketchum – I gotta run!" Gary yelped as he looked at his Poketch. Ash looked up with puppy dog eyes. Gary kissed Ash on the cheek and grabbed a muffin. He ran out of the house with a whistle. Ash giggled. Delia and Pikachu rolled their eyes.

10

"Commander, we have secured the mines. When should we blow them up?" asked some Grunts. They were feeling pretty good about themselves!

"Idiots!" growled Commander Jupiter. The Grunts looked at the floor. Their good mood was gone.

"For the last time… Oak will step on the mine, and THEN it will blow up!" Jupiter pinched her nose between her index finger and thumb. Why did she have to be in charge of taking care of the Grunts? Mars and Cyrus were always at the Head Office, doing paperwork, but it was less boring than having to sort out the Grunts' mistakes. They were always messing up… It was sooo tiring…

"Okay… Oak who?" one of the Grunts piped up. Jupiter sighed.

"I'm not even going to answer that, Grunt 13."

"I'm Grunt 34!"

"I don't care anymore…"

11

Gary found Tracey in the garden bottle-feeding a baby Teddiursa. Gary chuckled as he remembered his and Ash's first kiss. In the life-threatening situation, Gary had acted on impulse, and it had turned out better than he thought it would be.

"Way better…" Gary mumbled loudly.

"Say what?" Tracey grinned. Gary laughed and shook his head.

"Tracey, I need to ask you something. It's really important." Gary sighed. Tracey put down the Teddiursa and stared at Gary.

"Should I ma-"

Gary was cut off by a huge rumble from underground. Tracey gasped. Professor Oak came running out of the lab waving his arm. That was code for "get the Pokemon in the barn now or they'll stampede!"

The three men herded the Pokemon, even the Diglett, into the barn and locked the door. They started to head inside, but an explosion stopped them dead.

"We're here for the Pokemon!" cackled a voice.

"Team Rocket!" growled Gary. The voice laughed.

"Nope! We aren't THAT incompetent! But close on the name!"

Two shapes tumbled through the dust cloud that had formed from the explosion. They wore very tight jumpsuits, one with a large hoop skirt and crimson hair, and one with cut trousers and purple hair.

"Team Galactic, reporting for duty!" the two women saluted Professor Oak. The Professor frowned.

"Why did you scare the Pokemon like that?" Tracey yelled. The woman with the purple hair clicked her fingers. Two Grunts appeared out of no-where and bound Tracey's and Gary's hands behind their backs. The Grunts disappeared afterwards.

"See? Having control over the Grunts has its advantages!" the purple-haired Jupiter laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who has to listen to you complain about them all day…" crimson-haired Mars rolled her eyes. Gary smirked and handed Tracey his pocket knife. As Tracey tried to break through, Professor Oak tried to stall the women.

"Um, excuse me, but why are you here?"

The two women seemed to remember their objective.

"We want the strongest Pokemon you have!" sniggered Mars. Oak laughed.

"You aren't getting any Pokemon from here! Not even the weakest Ratatta!"

(**I mean no offence to Ratattas. Actually, I do, the stupid…** - Pokemontwilight13)

"Hmph! Then we shall take them by force!" Mars shouted.

"Let's go, guys!" Jupiter screeched, throwing two Pokeballs into the air.

12

"Ash, where are you going?"

"Out."

"But, Ash –"

"Just out, okay? Bye!"

Ash slammed the door behind him. His mom seemed pretty peeved, so he thought he'd let Mimey and Pikachu calm her down. Now he had no idea where he was gonna go. He laughed – he knew exactly where he was always welcome!

13

"Finish this quickly! Skuntank, Smokescreen!" Jupiter chanted.

"Scyther! Blow it away!" Tracey yelled. The smoke was blown away by Tracey's Scyther. "Good job!" Tracey smiled. Scyther called its name happily.

"Use Slash, Scyther!" the powerful attack knocked Skuntank out cold.

"Zubat! Wing Attack!" Jupiter growled. She was losing to some kids!

"Umbreon! Counter with Sand Attack, then use Shadow Ball!" Gary called.

Ash arrived in the middle of this battle, calling Gary's name happily.

"ASH!" Gary yelled in his face. "Get away!" Ash jumped back, just as a Grunt smacked Gary round the head.

"GARY!" Ash yelled. He shoved the Grunt away from his unconscious boyfriend and cuddled him close. It was Ash's fault… Ash started to cry.

"AAARGH! My Pokemon!" cried Jupiter, returning them to their Pokeballs.

"We'll be back!" called Mars, secretly glad that the two boys had defeated Jupiter. _Now she might stop complaining about the Grunts…_ Mars thought cheerily.

"I still hate the Grunts…" sniffed Jupiter.

"ARCEUS DAMN IT!" yelled Mars as the women (and the Grunts, yeah, they didn't die, unfortunately) ran away.

Ash cried into Gary's hair. The elder boy woke up and saw Ash on top of him, which he should've been happy about, but instead he had the biggest headache ever. Gary's hands shook as he returned his Pokemon. Tracey and Professor Oak let the Pokemon out of the barn, and then returned to their normal schedule, unfazed by the battle or the reunion on the lawn.

"Gary! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come…" Ash turned away, feeling guilty.

"That's right. You shouldn't have." Gary sighed. Ash gasped. He knew it…

Gary snickered and grabbed Ash's shoulders. "But you did. And that's what matters!" Ash turned to Gary with a smile that could light up Sunnyshore City.

"I love you, Ashy. No matter what." Gary breathed into Ash's ear.

"Stop it, Gary!" Ash squeaked like a schoolgirl, clutching his ear. Gary laughed loudly and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"I do though!" Gary got up jerkily and clutched his head. Ash helped him into the house and sat him on the sofa.

"You know, I've never really said it. Not properly, anyway. Well, I don't think I have, anyway!" Ash mumbled into Gary's shoulder. Gary cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Ash looked deep into Gary's eyes and said, "I love you, Gary. Forever and ever. I love you, so much…" and Ash grinned even wider.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! :D yes, I am indeed back! XD

I realised the other day that in chapter 4 of this story, I forgot to make Ash find his hat again! XD sorry! :D the outcome was – Misty found his hat along with him. I know that's a bit boring and lame, but I just want to give a reason for the hat ;)

I really love this story XD it's actually my favourite to write, even though I do like writing the others :)

I recently made friends with NinjaReject – check her out, she's really good! :D MarauderRaine (BlueGlaceon) is brilliant too ;)

Anyway, I think that's a long enough intro! XD formalities: I do NOT own Pokemon. Drat.

ENJOY THE YAOI-NESS! :D

1

Ash and Gary sat on a hill staring at the sky. It had been a while since they had come here to stargaze. The slightly taller of the two, Gary, pointed out all the constellations – the Big Dipper, Orion, and all the others that they had seen together so many times. When Ash pointed out the moon, Gary laughed, half in surprise, and half in derision.

"The moon isn't a constellation!" the brunette rolled his eyes as if talking to a pre-schooler. Ash probably did have the IQ of a pre-schooler. It irked Gary when people ignored him or didn't take him seriously – *cough* Misty *cough* - he could be smart when he wanted. But the "moon = constellation" thing wasn't really helping his case. Ash looked at Gary in contempt.

"Well done, Sherlock!" he grumbled. "I meant that it looks really nice tonight, is all." He looked away from Gary, leaving him feeling a little bad.

"Nah." Gary snorted. Ash frowned at the guy. "It's nothing compared to you, Ashy-boy." Gary smiled. Ash looked away, blushing. Gary's smile turned into a smirk as he bent down to press his lips to Ash's.

2

"I don't wanna, mom!" Ash wailed. His mom shook her head, her arms crossed in front of her apron.

"You're home all the time, Ash! So you might as well do something useful – you're to go to school tomorrow." Delia turned towards the kitchen. That marked the final decision. Ash pouted, but he couldn't do anything about it. Delia had a little smile on her face. _As long as it gets Ash out of the house and away from that Gary… _she thought happily.

3

Delia wasn't happy. Ash had come home from school with the biggest beam on his face she had ever seen. The reason? Gary Motherf*cking Oak was one of his classmates. Delia gripped her tea towel. Why did she have to send him to school?

"And then, Gary stood up, and I was like, 'woah! What's he gonna say to that?' and then Gary said, 'I don't like your attitude!' and he punched him in the face!" Ash laughed. Gary smirked, his arm around the boy's shoulders. That was another thing that irked Delia – Gary had walked Ash home!

"Sure, he did." Misty faked a smile. Ash's mom smiled slightly – at least Misty was still welcome around the boys. Gary and Misty STILL had a rivalry, despite Ash practically choosing Gary. _She's resilient! _Delia thought cheerily.

"He did!" Ash insisted. Misty looked bored, but Gary was chuckling slightly, knowing how out-of-proportion this story was.

"Ashy-boy, I didn't really do that." Gary smiled. He rested his head on Ash's, making the boy blush and Misty growl. Delia watched all this from the kitchen. She didn't like it, but Ash was so happy that she didn't dare break into the scene. All that mattered to Ash's friends was that little Ashy-boy (Delia was annoyed that everyone had taken on Gary's nickname for Ash) was happy, and they would all do anything to see that smile of his. Fortunately, all they had to do was keep out of the way when he was with Gary or Misty.

Misty finally had enough of the two. She wasn't a Yaoi fangirl, and didn't plan on being one, especially not for those two.

"Ash, wanna come see this new Pokemon at my gym?" she winked. Gary growled. It was a very crafty ploy, almost certain to get Ash out of the house. Predictable old Ash agreed, and followed Misty to Cerulean City.

4

"Hey there, Ash!" Tracey Sketchit smiled jovially. Ash waved a hello to his old travelling buddy. Tracey lived and worked at Professor Oak's lab, but he came over to the Cerulean Gym on some days to see Daisy, and also to help out with the Pokemon. He was also an experienced Pokemon Watcher that had accompanied Ash on his travels around the Orange Islands. So, naturally, Tracey guessed why Ash was here. "You're here for Mijumaru, aren't you, Ash?"

The younger boy looked confused, but recognised the name from Misty's lecture on the way there. "Yeah!" Ash grinned. He couldn't wait! "It's a water type, isn't it, Misty?" Ash grinned. The red-head turned to face the boy and nodded.

"Mijumaru, the Sea Otter Pokemon. The sea-shell like –" Ash muffled his Pokedex Dexter's speakers to stop him from getting out the entire entry. No-one cared anyway.

"It's really cute! I call it Miju!" Misty squealed. Ash laughed. Misty adored water Pokemon – they were her reason for living!

"Well, Ash, you're in for a treat today!" Tracey winked. Misty nodded too, and led Ash into the gym's pool area. A little blue seahorse tooted and sprayed water at Ash, welcoming him. Ash recognised it as Misty's Horsea, followed by several other of Misty's Pokemon. For a moment, he felt sad. He had spent so much time away from Misty and her Pokemon that he'd forgotten all about them. Ash resolved to spend more time around the gym.

"Here he is!" Misty grinned. Ash focused on a little blue otter, happily tooting its name and swinging a seashell around. It placed the shell on its stomach and bounded up to Ash, smiling with its teddy-bear mouth, and wagging its spade-like tail. Ash took one look at its cutesy eyes and thought – _I want one. _

5

"Gaaaary…"

"*Sigh*. Yeah, Ash?"

"I want a Mijumaru."

"What's that?"

"A Water Pokemon."

"Hmmm…" Gary bit gently on Ash's ear. Ash didn't seem to notice, so Gary bit harder until Ash drew in a sharp breath.

"Ow!" Ash complained. Gary smirked and let Ash's ear go.

"Does Misty have one?" Gary rolled around so his back was facing Ash. Ash nodded.

"Uh-huh! And it's really cute. It has such a cute mouth! And –"

"I know another thing that has a cute mouth…" interrupted a grinning Gary, rolling back over. Ash blushed. "Ash, if you want this Pokemon so badly, I'll talk to Professor Araragi tomorrow and see if she'll send one over to my Gramps' lab, okay?" Gary kissed Ash's head. (**Author's note - Professor Araragi is the Professor for Isshu, in Black and White versions**) Ash shook his head under Gary's lips.

"The thing is, Gary…" Ash began. "I want to go to Isshu…"

"Huh?" Gary looked at Ash properly. It wasn't totally out of character for the black-haired boy. Every time there was a new region that everyone else seemed to know about but him, Ash would insist upon going to that region and entering the League there. Gary shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. Usually, Ash followed Gary there, or the legendary Ho-Oh appeared to him. Neither had happened this time. Gary felt a little out-of-the-loop – was this some new recurring theme? Was he destined for the minor character bin?

"It's just… I want to participate in the League!" Ash looked at Gary with determination blazing in his eyes. Gary gulped. There was no stopping him when he was like this. A spark lit in Gary's mind. _Let's put that determination to use… _he thought evilly.

"Ash…" Gary started breathing heavily. Ash looked at his boyfriend – was he hyperventilating? "Ash…" Gary breathed again. Ash started to shiver. Gary bit gently on Ash's collar bone, making the boy gasp. Gary worked his way up Ash's neck to his lips. He kissed Ash roughly, forcing his lips apart. Gary rolled his tongue around Ash's teeth. Ash just sat there, kissing back, until he couldn't breathe. Ash flung himself back, breathing hard. Gary smirked.

"G-Gary!" Ash accused. Gary shrugged.

"I love you, Ashy-boy." Gary closed his eyes. Ash shivered again. He leant forward and kissed Gary. This time, Ash was in control. He parted his lips and breathed on Gary's skin, poking his tongue out slightly. Gary's eyes rolled back slightly, and he kissed Ash back. Ash raised his arms and clutched at Gary's spiky hair, pulling him closer to him.

6

"Is there anything I can do to stop you, Ashy-boy?" Gary smiled sadly. He knew it was futile to persuade him to stay.

"I still want to go to Isshu." Ash sighed. Gary nodded.

"Okay, Ashy-boy. That's fine." Gary was a little sad. He'd be losing his Ash, and he was sure that Misty would be devastated. Gary flinched. Misty was right beside him, along with Tracey, the new Mijumaru, Delia, Mimey, Brock and Professor Oak. They'd all come to wave him off to Isshu on the boat. Gary looked around at all of Ash's friends. It was funny to see how many companions Ash had gathered and grown close to – and this wasn't even the whole lot! Everyone here was going to miss Ash. But Gary suddenly had a brainwave.

"Ashy!" Gary grabbed one of the poor boy's hands. Ash looked at Gary in surprise. "Marry me, Ash!" Gary blurted out the words. There was a stunned silence at this sudden turn of events. Misty glared her fiercest look at Gary, almost making him wilt. Delia took a step forward, as if to stop Ash saying yes. Brock and Tracey looked at each other in surprise, and then they both folded their arms and waited to see what would happen. Professor Oak just watched his grandson, unable to fathom what was going on.

"Gary…" Ash mumbled. He shook his head like a Growlithe with water in its ears. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder to escape the head rolling. "Not yet." Ash looked at Gary sadly. Gary's hands shook as he let go of Ash. The brunette kissed Ash on his forehead and left the port, unable to watch the boy go off to Isshu.

7

Gary sighed. He kicked his legs in the water, making little splashes that in turn made rings that reached across the entire glittering surface of the lake. Umbreon, his faithful Pokemon companion, sat next to him, asleep in the sun. It had been almost half a year since Ash had gone to Isshu, and Gary had had no word from the boy since. So, Gary had sought solitude in Johto, where Professor Elm was more than happy to accept his help in the research office. Gary didn't usually take weekends off, but this weekend was special – it was his and Ash's birthday. Gary had come down to the Lake of Rage, where Ash had very nearly died about a year ago. Misty and Brock had come with the two boys, and Misty had given Ash a Heart Scale.

"I wonder if he still has that…" Gary bit his lip. Talking to himself wasn't a very good idea. A fisherman looked at the brunette worriedly, but continued his fishing. Umbreon woke up and yawned loudly. Gary smiled.

"Breon?" the dark type Eeveelution yawned again.

"Let's go, Umbreon." Gary patted the Pokemon, and then returned him to his Pokeball. Gary nodded to the fisherman and left the Lake.

8

"Happy birthday, Gary!" grinned Professor Elm. Gary took a step back as the Prof. blew up a party popper. The confetti strings settled, and one of Professor Elm's aides came out of the kitchen with a chocolate cake. Gary's mouth watered a bit.

"Thanks Professor!" Gary smiled. Elm patted Gary on the back.

"No problem Gary! Oh, and there was a message for you. What was it… uh… let's see now… uh…" Elm stuttered.

"Here you are sir." another aide held up a piece of paper. Gary grinned. Elm would be lost without Theo and Ally, his aides!

"Ah yes! Thank you, Ally! Now, let's see…" Elm pushed up his glasses. "It was from a young boy named Ash! Oh! That young trainer! I saw him years ago, when I helped him and his nice friends Misty and Brock from that whirlpool site!" Elm continued to natter on. Theo and Ally disappeared into the kitchen.

"Wait – Ash Ketchum?" Gary whispered. Elm stopped his speech.

"Why yes!" the oblivious Professor smiled. Gary ran a hand through his spiky hair. Ally (secretly a Gary Oak fangirl) squealed a little, taking multiple pictures on her Pokegear. Theo rolled his eyes. She probably had a library of pictures on that thing.

"Why do you ask?" Elm continued smiling.

"I was his rival, years ago. It's his birthday today too." Gary said bluntly. Elm pushed up his glasses again.

"Yes! He says that in his message!"

"Then read it!" Theo rolled his eyes, finally getting bored.

"Oh, um, yes…" Elm fumbled again. Gary growled slightly and took the paper off the embarrassed Professor.

9

'From: Mr Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town

To: Mr Gary Oak, New Bark Town

Message: Happy birthday Gary! And me! I'm sorry I'm not there, but I'll be in Pallet Town tomorrow! Love, Ash.'

Gary's hands shook.

"I'm going to Kanto!" Gary told Professor Elm. The man nodded, and, with a final parting wave, disappeared to do some boring research. Gary was off.

10

Ash shoved more rice into his mouth. Boy, his mom's cooking was good! He had left his Isshu travelling companions, Iris and Dent, to their gyms in Isshu, to come home for his birthday.

"Thanks, mom!" Ash mumbled happily. Delia smiled, patting her son's head. It had felt like forever since she saw him last, but this was nothing compared to the many years he had spent in the other regions. In comparison, this was kind of short.

"No problem, my little boy!" Delia smiled. Ash pouted, but kept shoving food into his face.

"Mom, have I had a call from Gary?" Ash asked innocently. Delia shook her head. She wasn't lying – Gary really hadn't called. Ash looked down at the table, his appetite almost gone. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ash looked up hopefully. Mimey answered it.

"Happy birthday!" cried several voices. Ash perked up a little, but was still visibly glum. Misty, Brock and Tracey stepped into the house, carrying presents and cake. Ash grinned at his old companions. He could count on them to cheer him up!

11

Gary reached the door of the Ketchum residence. He was a bit apprehensive. Should he knock? Or just go in? He sighed. Why did he never have the courage to open a damn door?

Ash saw the silhouette outside. He stood up, ignoring the partiers. Was this who he thought it was? Ash crossed his fingers.

The door opened. Gary drew in a breath. Ash stood there, looking cute as ever.

"Happy birthday, Ashy-boy." Gary smiled. It felt good to say his name again. Ash blushed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! This is the last chapter of "A Bit of Both"! :O

I wanted it to go on for a little while longer, but I wanted to finish it up before: a.) continuing my other stories, and b.) before I really get into my GCSEs :(

I love this story :D I enjoyed writing it, and I really got into the plotline! And now that it's finished, I can't help but feel a little sad :')

I didn't break this one into as many paragraphs as my other chapters, since I thought it would be nice to have a continuous storyline, etc ;)

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and enjoyed this story look out for my other stories! I promise I'll make another ASAP! :D

I don't own Pokemon. If I did, then Gary and Ash would finally be together :D As it is, the awesome Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company owns it. Drat. ;)

So, enjoy the very last chapter of "A Bit of Both"! :)

CHAPTER 7

1

Bells pealed. Confetti whirled around the chairs and in the air. Ash and Gary stared lovingly at each other as Ash walked down the aisle, Pikachu on his head, his mom clinging to his arm tightly. There had been a debate as to whether Pikachu should be allowed to walk with Ash, but Pikachu had insisted on staying with his master. It was payback for telling him he couldn't go on the honeymoon! Ash was dressed in the same suit as Gary and their best men, Tracey and Brock. Gary had pushed the idea that Ash should wear a wedding dress, with May and Dawn agreeing (as they were the wedding planners), but Ash excluded that idea vehemently. As the music stopped, Ash, Pikachu and Delia reached the altar, perfectly in time. There was a moment of silence and some people started to giggle. Delia blushed heavily and slowly let go of Ash's arm. Gary stepped forward and took Ash's other hand with a polite nod to the boy's mother. Delia took Pikachu and went to their seat. She leant on Mimey for support.

Ash and Gary took their places in front of the altar and gazed into each other's eyes. Brock coughed, and brought them both down to Earth. A giggle rippled through the audience as they sat down. As Professor Oak started to recite the wedding speech, Ash thought back to the day when Gary proposed...

2

"Mmmmm!" Ash mumbled. This was his fifth plateful – Gary wondered how Ash could still eat, let alone enjoy, his food! The boys were at an all-you-can-eat restaurant on a "date", of sorts, the day after their birthday. Though both would insist it was NOT a date, it was as date-ish as you could get. Pikachu and all the other Pokemon had been left at home on Gary's request, which caused an uproar of sorts, but Ash and Gary had managed to escape with just a few Thundershocks.

"Uh, excuse me…" a guy came out of nowhere to the boys. Gary flashed him a smile – this one was quite cute! But when Ash glared at him, Gary went back to picking at his rice.

"Would you like to get a drink?" the guy (I'll call him Bob!) asked Gary. Ash looked wildly at Gary, rice sticking to his cheeks like a hamster, but the brunette didn't glance at Ash. Gary and Bob went up to the bar and started talking. Ash watched them closely. Bob was buying Gary drinks – and Gary was accepting them heartily. Worst of all, Gary didn't come back for about ten minutes. Ash just sat there stuffing food in his mouth.

_Why should I care? _Ash thought angrily. _If he wants to see that dumb guy, he can! This isn't a date anyway! _

"Hey, Ashy-boy!" Gary called over from the bar. Ash shot him a look of daggers, and Gary flinched.

"That's his name? Ash?" Bob asked Gary. The brunette nodded.

"So, when were you thinking?" Bob picked up his bag and got ready to head off.

"Well, after dinner, I guess, if Ash ever finishes!" Gary chuckled. Bob laughed too and bowed to Gary.

"Well, good luck Mr. Oak! I hope you have a nice evening. Sorry about… uh…"

"…you trying to hit on me?" Gary finished with a short laugh. Bob laughed too. The guy smiled and went off. Gary took the drinks off the bar. He walked them over to Ash's table, which was now under a heavy black cloud of annoyance. Gary pushed a coke over to Ash, who ignored it completely.

"Uh, Ashy?" Gary poked him. Ash tossed his head. Gary bit back a laugh – it really was like a date with a girl! _But it's not a date! _he reminded himself.

"Are you finished?" Gary asked. Ash nodded stiffly and got up. "Uh, one thing before you go!" Gary grabbed Ash's arm. The Pokemon Trainer looked down at Gary, who was still in his chair.

"Ashy-boy…" Gary sighed. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Ash's eyes widened. Gary got up and knelt down on one knee. The restaurant's lights went down, courtesy of a random waiter.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum, forever and ever. Will you marry me?" Gary looked into Ash's topaz eyes, and Ash looked into Gary's emerald ones. The last time Gary had proposed, both of them had been unprepared, and Ash had had to decline. But this time, they were ready. They both smiled. Ash flung himself into Gary's arms, yelping, "yes!"

The rest of the diners clapped and cheered, the Yaoi Fangirls squealed, and Bob went a bit overboard on the whistling.

3

Ash blinked and realised that Gary was coming out of a daydream too. Ash smiled softly as he thought how in sync they both really were.

"Do you, Gary Oak, take Ash Ketchum to be your lawful partner, until death do you part?" Prof. Oak asked the brunette. Gary grinned and said, "I do!" joyfully, as if he'd been waiting to say that all day. Tracey chuckled.

"Do you, Ash, take Gary to be your lawful partner, until death do you part?" Oak turned to the black-haired boy. Ash's lip quivered and he bit back tears. Gary realised how distressed his fiancé was and leant down to whisper in his ear; "I love you, Ash Ketchum, forever and ever."

Gary leant back and tightened his grip on Ash's hand. A tear escaped Ash's eye, and the whole room went, "awwwww!" Misty growled slightly out of habit, but May nudged her to keep her quiet. Pikachu sighed. Finally, Ash choked back his tears, and said, "I do!" in a shaky voice. The congregation cheered, and Prof. Oak tapped the stand to get them to shut up.

"So, in honour of my grandson and my new grandson-in-law, I am delighted to pronounce you lawfully wed!"

Ash, now over his tears, began to bounce up and down in anticipation. Gary grinned at his new partner, as excited as he was.

"You may now seal your vows with a kiss!" Oak smiled. Ash vaulted forwards and pressed his lips onto Gary's. Gary grinned through the kiss and knotted his hands behind Ash's back to lift him into the air. As Gary set Ash down, the room erupted into applause and wolf-whistles (mostly from Brock and Tracey). Ash and Gary broke apart, Ash red-faced and Gary laughing in delight. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head at the first chance he got, and was surprised to find he wasn't swatted off or given back to Delia. The romantic music started up again, and the newlyweds walked down the aisle, dancing to the music.

4

"I love you, Ashy-boy." Gary smirked. He leant his head on Ash's shoulder and tried to go to sleep. Ash smiled and went to sleep too. They were on the SS Aqua, going to a surprise honeymoon destination. Professor Oak had arranged for it, so they suspected it was going to be somewhere with a Pokemon Lab! They were in a long room that could seat about thirty people, but Prof. Oak (being the kind old guy he was) had booked it up for Ash and Gray to be alone on their travels.

As Ash slept, he dreamt about that time when he'd said he was going to marry Gary to his best friend and Gary's rival – Misty. It was NOT a pleasant scene…

5

"Are you sure about this, Gary?" Ash whispered. Gary nodded. They were in Professor Oak's living room, waiting the arrival of Misty (and Tracey, since he was bringing her back).

"I'm scared…" Ash whimpered. Gary snickered. Ash looked at him with real fear in his eyes – Gary hadn't travelled with Misty for five and a half years like Ash, so he didn't know how much danger Ash was really in.

"Don't worry, Ashy-boy! I'll protect you!" Gary smiled, kissing Ash on the forehead. Misty had been his rival for Ash's affections, and now that he had won, he couldn't wait to rub it in her face! He coughed slightly – his old arrogance was creeping up again.

"It's all dark in here!" Misty sighed, switching on the light. She caught Ash and Gary on the sofa, Ash shivering, Gary calm.

"Hi Ash!" Misty grinned, bounding up to him and grabbing his arm. Ash smiled weakly. Misty was in a good mood… and they were going to ruin it. This was going to be so bad… Suddenly, Misty saw Ash wearing a coin-shaped pendant round his neck. She smiled and touched it softly.

"Who got you this, Ash?" she asked sweetly. Ash gulped.

"I did!" Gary piped up cheerfully. Truth was, instead of an engagement ring, Gary had given Ash a necklace just like his old Yin and Yang one, but gold and silver instead. Misty didn't know this, so she growled at Gary.

"Hmph! Do you still have that Red Scale I found for you, Ash?" Ash nodded. He usually kept it under his hat wrapped in Misty's old handkerchief, but he'd left it, along with Pikachu, upstairs in Gary's room. He'd thought Pikachu would be safer upstairs…

"Misty, we have some news to tell you." Gary said calmly. Misty was surprised by his grave tone, and sat down. Tracey gave them a thumbs-up from the doorway and cheesed it out of there.

"Ash and I…" Gary started.

"…are getting married!" Ash suddenly blurted.

Misty just stared at them in shock. She started biting her lip like she was trying not to burst into tears. Ash went over to her and put his arm round her shoulders.

"Misty? Are you okay?" Ash asked softly. The ginger girl turned towards him, fire in her eyes. Eventually, she smiled.

"Yeah, Ash. I-I think so." Misty slowly got up from her chair and walked over to Gary. Ash shadowed her, making sure no harm came to his Gary.

"If you EVER hurt Ash, even if you LOOK at another guy, then I'll find you, and I SWEAR I will do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, in my power to prevent Ash from being hurt. Do you understand?" Misty growled at Gary. Gary stood up, took Ash's hand and looked Misty dead in the eyes.

"I understand, Misty. I'd never hurt our Ash. I swear."

6

"Pfft, look at them! Two boys… that's disgusting!"

Ash woke up. Five or six drunken guys were staring at Ash and Gary, making fun of them. Ash frowned.

"Hey, guys, c'mon, I just want to get some sleep, okay?" Ash tried to get them away, but they were having none of it.

"Ooooh! What's a pansy like you gonna do, huh? Wake up your faggy boyfriend?" one of the drunks teased him. His mates laughed. Ash grew very angry. How dare they insult Gary! And him, too!

"Hey! Go away, or I'll get the captain in here!" Ash growled. He tried to get up, but remembered that Gary was asleep on his shoulder. The drunks gasped comically and ran around the corridor saying mean things about the sleeping brunette. Ash finally grew too angry. He stood up quickly, forgetting about Gary, and walked over to the biggest guy.

"Get out!" Ash shouted in his face. Gary woke up and watched in horror as the big guy picked Ash up by his collar. Ash struggled with the guy, eventually turning a shade of purple.

"ASH!" Gary yelled. The brunette leapt up from his chair and punched the guy in his stomach. The guy barely felt the punch, as he was rather muscly. But he let go of Ash with an angry growl and punched Gary right in the face. Ash fell to the floor with a gasp, and he stared at Gary, who was now bleeding heavily.

"Uh-oh, guys! C'mon, let's go!" one of the drunks yelled, noticing an attendant running down the hall. The drunks scattered, leaving Ash and Gary. Ash crawled over to Gary and rested his hand on Gary's shoulder. Tears welled up in Ash's eyes.

"Gary…"

7

"It'll be fine in a few days, just relax and it'll heal up," the attendant smiled cheerily at Gary. The researcher tried to smile back, but it hurt. The punch to the face had broken Gary's nose and split his lip, though it could've been much worse.

"Thanks so much, miss!" Ash thanked the attendant as she left. He ran back over to Gary and hugged him, taking care to avoid his face.

"Ash!" Gary said sternly, taking him by the shoulders. Ash blinked. "What were you thinking, taking on that guy? You could've been seriously hurt! Or worse!" Gary shuddered. Ash frowned.

"They were making fun of you!"

"I don't care, Ash! You don't just go up to some guy and start a fight! Tell him to go away, or use your Pokemon!"

"I did tell him! He didn't go!"

"What about your Pokemon?"

"Uh… I didn't think…"

"That's right, Ash, you never think! Jeez, why am I even here?"

"What? Gary-"

Gary pushed Ash away. Ash was deeply hurt. He suddenly couldn't stand to be in a room with Gary, with anyone for that matter, so he ran. Their special room was on the farthest end of the boat, well away from anyone else. Ash ran through the big hall, pushing people as he went.

8

The captain of the SS Aqua was having a good day. The waves were calm, and no iceburgs were in sight. It looked to be an uneventfully day for the old timer, so he steered the ship lazily. But his day perked up when Ash eventually reached the captain's room, where he saw the guy steering the ship.

"Come in, come in, lad!" laughed the captain. Ash nervously stepped into the room, wiping away his tears and sniffing.

"What's up, son?" the captain asked politely.

"It's stupid… and you might not like it…" Ash sniffed.

"Now now! Anything that's gotten a young man this upset has to be worth talking about!" the captain patted Ash on the head. He put the ship onto auto-pilot (which he could have done anyway) and sat down with the young trainer.

"Well… me and my boyfriend… no, husband…" Ash started, but stopped, fearing the captain might not take as good a view of him as previous. But the old man just nodded, motioning him to go on. Ash took a deep breath and told him everything that had gone on.

9

"Ashy? Ash?" Gary called out. He was in the big hall that Ash had run through earlier, and it was difficult to see with all of the passengers in the way.

"Hey stranger!" giggled a girl from behind Gary. Gary turned to face the girl and bowed quickly. The girl blushed.

"A polite one, aren't you?" the girl smiled. "Would you like to dance?" Gary opened his mouth to say no, but the lights dimmed and some nice music came on over the loudspeakers.

"I'm Bella," the girl grinned as she took Gary by the hand. (**Author's Note – I hate Bella out of Twilight, so I use her name for all the female characters I hate! No offence to anyone!**) "What's your name, handsome?"

10

"So, I see…" the captain mused. Ash was crying his heart out now. "Do you miss this Gary of yours?" Ash nodded. "Then I think you should go to him. After all, he probably misses you even more! I bet he feels terrible about shouting at you." Ash looked at the kind captain. The trainer jumped up, full of new hope, and thanked the gentleman profusely. He ran out of the captain's room, eager to see Gary again.

11

Gary was NOT having a good time. Three, maybe four, songs had dragged on and on and on, with him having to dance with Bella for every one. Bella seemed to be what every Pokemon fan called "a character of the day". Gary just wished this day would end so he wouldn't have to see her again, and also so that he could get his Ash back. Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, Gary took Bella aside.

"Are you having fun?" Bella giggled. Gary shook his head. Bella fell back. "Huh?"

"Look, Bella, it's been fun, but –"

"You have a girlfriend. I get it. Great." Bella sighed, annoyed. Gary shook his head, starting to enjoy himself, finally!

"Wife?" Bella pouted. Gary shook his head. Bella growled.

"What then?" she yelled. Gary laughed.

"GARY!" Ash yelled from the top of the ballroom. Gary sighed in relief and turned to Bella.

"None of them. What I have is…" he looked at Ash and then back at Bella. "My Ashy-boy."

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :) I enjoyed writing it ;) Look out for my other stories! :D Pokemontwilight13 is OUT ;)


End file.
